


He's Fast; She's Weird

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Moving, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Wand and Pietro move to Forks, they want a nice, quiet, peaceful last year of school. But they have deep secrets, dangerous secrets, secrets that Jasper Hale and his family come across by accident.Jasper Hale is drawn to the dark haired woman with deep red eyes and magic at her fingertips.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda pulls on her red leather jacket as she stands from the kitchen breakfast bar, the half-eaten slice of toast hanging from her lips, Pietro waltz into the room, well he speeds and tears it from her lips before spinning and running back out the room, she has no hope of catching him, since the two of them have some....unique extra traits after an unexplainable event many many many years ago, though the two of them are for the most part human things are just a bit more complicated than that, but for now, human will suffice, Wanda stares after the blue streak that rushed into and then out of the room.

“Pietro!!” she screeches after him, throwing her hand out, the red mist leaving her hand and trails across the floor, she smirks hearing her brother scream in surprise before her toast appears back in her hand, she smiles and places it back in her mouth as she walks past Pietro who lays on his back blinking at the ceiling, her red mist still holding him down.

“Wanda” he whines as she walks past him. “Release me” she smirks as she grabs her car keys before looking back at him and holding out her hand, the mist reseeds from him and he stands up at normal human speed and glares at her. “We have been here not even two days and we promised not to use our powers” she glares at him.

“You started it!” she snaps at him throwing what is left of her toast at him, her eyes flaring red with her anger, he is quick to duck it before speeding at her and pulling her into a backward hug, she rolls her eyes but can't help but smile, after everything he is still the same brother she had all those years before, he carries her out to the red range rover in the drive, seen as the last car they had was blue for Pietro this time it was Wanda's turn so of course, it's red, Pietro puts her down and she shakes her head climbing into the driver's side, Pietro climbing into the other side. The second the door is shut Pietro is fiddling, a side effect of his speed is that he can't seem to sit still for very long, he has to fidget, this time it is with her radio as she pulls out of the drive and heads towards the school. Forks high school, and starting during Senior year, why? Well blame Pietro and his speed and the need to impressive girls, least Wanda has more control of her gifts, she sneers in her own mind, gifts most people would call them but seeing as it took them both almost 50 years to perfect some sort of control over them they would on a bad day call them curses, oh yep 50 years, another thing about whatever the hell happened to them, she will get to that later on, the inability to age past their 19 years which is you know amazing, heavy on the sarcasm there, having to leave town every few years when you look good for a 26-year-old, even with Wanda's powers there is only so much she could do to hide the fact they didn't age. She sighs as she smacks Pietro's hand away from the radio dial, he had gone through all the channels three times since she started the car and altered her air condition dial five times and she has had enough.

“Sit still,” she tells him and pins him with a look before he sits on his own hands to keep still, she then fixes ever dial and switch back to the way she wanted them.

“Starting near the end of senior year” he grumbles. “What is the point?”

“To graduate,” Wanda tells him, drawing it out like he is an idiot....he is.

“For the.......” Wanda glances to him as he tries to think. “Thousandth time” he settles on, she smirks.

“It's the seventeenth time” she corrects and he grumbles reaching for her radio, she slaps his hand away. “Stop it” he smirks at her as he leans back in his seat. “Just be glad the school is willing to take us in.....they don't normally allow new students so close to the end of the year”

“You have a GPA of 4.5, they want that on their statistics....they are taking me 'cause they have to....” Pietro smirks. “Imagine if they knew most of the time you pluck the answers out of other people's heads” Wanda shrugs.

“I don't do that for every question...I do know some of them on my own” she sighs. “You reach for that radio dial again and I will hit you” Pietro pulls his hand back and sulks.

“You're so mean this morning” he grumbles. Wanda looks to him and sighs.

“I'm sorry” he reaches over and touches her cheek. “I didn't sleep very well....getting used to the town and the way it feels....” Pietro glances to her.

“How does it feel?” Wanda is silent for a few moments before she answers.

“Thick” Pietro makes a face.

“Thick?” she shrugs.

“The air....the emotions....the land.....it's just.....thick, muggy, dark” she looks to Pietro. “Just....feels...”

“Thick” he teases, she rolls her eyes and looks forward as she pulls into the school parking lot. She parks as far from another car as she can before turning off the engine, the pair just.....sit and watch for a few minutes. “What do you think?” Pietro finally asks Wanda.

“That it is good.....that it is such a small population” Pietro nods, agreeing. “Should be easier to block out thoughts, emotions....”

“Just stay calm” he takes her hand and squeezes. “You know it helps” she nods and squeezes back. “Come on” he steps out of the car first, she sighs and follows grabbing her bag from the back seat before shutting the door and locking her car. Pietro waits for her as she rounds the front of the jeep, he takes her hand in his and they walk towards reception.

 


	2. Chapter 2

High School. Jasper mentally sighs glancing around slowly, Alice, his sister, and best friend, at his side, she squeezes his arm as they make their way to the shared table across the cafeteria, Edward and Bella already sitting, just away from the main group, Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric sitting clustered at one end, talking animatedly to one another, Jasper ignores them, blocks out the voices. This is their first day back after their time away, removing themselves to Alaska after Jasper almost killed Edward's human girlfriend, Jasper himself is still recovering, the usual self-pity, self-deprecating thought swirling around in his head, he tries to not think them for the sake of Edward, knowing his brother could hear him thinking just makes it a little awkward, less so then when they first met but still......Alice pulls out her chair and sits, Jasper follows, silently, he's rather happy to keep to himself for the last year of high school. Jasper tries to ignore the pulses of emotions against him, like waves crashing into the shore, there is an overwhelming feeling of excitement in the air, lust and jealousy are there as well, last time he felt that mix, in the same levels was Bella's first day....he glances to Edward who nods minutely, just enough for him and Alice to notice. He tunes back into the conversation at the table.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff....” Mike starts. “Twins” he smirks. Eric nods.

“I met them earlier, he's nice enough, she's quiet” Eric shrugs. “She's got these freaky eyes”

“How so?” Angela asks, tilting her head to the side.

“They're red” Alice, Edward and Jasper share a small alarmed look. “I think she's wearing contacts” Eric shrugs. “Like a fashion thing...I don't know, is that something girls do?” Angela smiles at her boyfriend as Mike laughs.

“What about him? What does he look like?” Eric shrugs then nods across the room.

“Look for yourself....” the table all turns, including the three vampires to look in that direction. Tall, skinny but still sort of muscular, black jeans, trainers and a blue t-shirt, and a mess of white/silver hair on his head....but his eyes, almost neon blue, seem....unnatural.

“He's cute” Jessica states rather dreamily. He turns and lifts his arm as a smaller female steps to his side, his arm dropping around her shoulder. Her hair is long, dark, maybe brown in the right light, she's wearing a black dress that cuts off just above the knee and a red leather jacket over the top, but Jasper is staring at her eyes, a bright red peering out around the room. Alice inhales sharply at Jasper's side and he turns his attention to his sister, she is staring at the male twin. Jasper looks to Edward who shrugs back. “Should we invite them over?” Jessica asks looking around the table.

“Sure” Angela shrugs as she answers. “They probably don't know anyone else” Angela and Jessica are both practically drooling over Pietro. Bella smirks around her can of cola, she shares a look with Edward who rolls his eyes. Eric stands.

“Pietro!” the blonde turns to look at the table, Eric waves him over, Pietro nods and takes Wanda's hand in his and pulls her towards the group.

“It's a weird name...Pietro” Jessica mumbles.

“It's Sokovian” Pietro states pulling out a seat for Wanda. She sits slowly and he takes a seat at her side. “Hello” he greets the table with a smirk. “I'm Pietro....this is my sister...Wanda”

“They already know that” Wanda states with a sigh. Jasper glances to her out the corner of his eye, those eyes are still unnerving but from here he can hear her heart beating and the blood flowing through her veins, he's then kicked in the leg, he glances to Edward and glares, Edward raises an eyebrow.

“Sokovian...?” Mike frowns. “Never heard of it”

“Sokovia” Angela corrects. “It's between Slovakia and the Czech Republic” she looks to the twins. doubtful. “Right?” Wanda smiles and nods.

“Right...It's nowhere special” Wanda shrugs and reaches for a fry on Pietro's tray.

“So what brings you both all the way from Sokovia....to Forks?” Wanda shrugs but Pietro answers.

“Someone dropped a bomb on our house” Wanda chokes on her fry and shoots Pietro a look. “What?”

“You can't just say 'someone dropped a bomb on our house'” She points out.

“But someone did drop a bomb on our house” he states, she sighs and rubs her head. Jasper smirks a little, it's kind of amusing watching them, listening to them, he glances to Wanda as she and Pietro seem to have a sort of eye conversation, but from Edward's frown it is more than that. Alice at Jasper's side gives Edward a look and he motions with his hand that they will talk about it later. Jasper keeps glancing at Wanda as she eats, ticking vampire off the list of possibles even with those eyes they can't stomach human food....not in the quantities she is eating, not to mention the quantity he is putting away. Jessica is practically drooling over him and Jasper can feel the waves of lust rolling off of her, he wrinkles his nose and blocks that wave out, he searches for the twins instead, curious, he almost gasps feeling Pietro's emotions, they are flickering, fast, changing instant to instant, like his body can't decide how is feeling, more like a cyclone than a wave, whirling, all different, fighting for space, for dominance, it's dizzying..Jasper grabs for Alice's hand and she squeezes to comfort him as he pushes those feelings away from him, blocking them and moves onto Wanda...her emotions are....more....mist like...creeping, enveloping, like they are wrapping around his own emotions one by one, plucking at them, removing the negative, he glances to Wanda who turns her head to look at him, she smiles and looks away to her brother.

“I have a question” Mike leans forward looking at Wanda, she raises an eyebrow. “Your eyes” she smirks.

“We lived near a chemical plant” Wanda explains. “It leaked into the ground....into our water supply....it affected the whole town differently.....Pietro's hair....my eyes” Jasper could smell the lie a mile off, he didn't need his brothers mind reading skills to tell.

“I used to be a brunette” Pietro states pointing to his hair.

“So...are you guys like......radioactive?” Jessica asks moving away from the twins.

“No” Pietro answers. “We are not contagious” Wanda rolls her eyes. Jasper smirks, and so does his siblings.

“I doubt they would have been allowed to fly if they were” Edward points out. Pietro points to Edward and smirks.

“Exactly”

“You're an idiot” Wanda mumbles.

“Be positive” Pietro teases wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh I am” Wanda teases back, Pietro laughs and the others join in, it's almost contagious, Jasper is even smiling. Edward raises an eyebrow at him and he shrugs back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper and Alice walk on either side of Edward and Bella, Jasper with his hands behind his back, Alice with her arms around her books.

“I like them” Bella states. “The twins...” Edward smiles.

“Yeah....”

“But?” Bella asks, Alice laughs knowing Edward's been caught out.

“Their minds....” he tells them. “I can't read his without getting a headache.....it's too fast....it's a mess, a jumble...I couldn't pick one thing out of it...and hers....there is a block on it”

“Like mine?” Bella asks, Edward shakes his head.

“No....with you it feels like there is a big concrete wall.....but Wanda...I can feel the outside of her mind, easily, just the outside, I can see what she sees as she sees it......but if I try to get further in, there is this...mist that starts to slowly choke my attempts...And it just gets thicker, blocking me completely...and when they share this look” Edward looks to Alice. “Can you see anything? From either of them?” they stop walking and cluster around their lockers as Alice closes her eyes to search their futures. Edward watches through her mind as Jasper and Bella remain blind to it all. Alice opens her eyes and smiles at Jasper who raises an eyebrow back.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Jasper nods.

“You walked up to me, told me I'd kept you waiting long enough and handed me a drawing” Alice nods as Edward smiles. “Of a girl and a boy at what looked like a riot....” Alice nods. “Or a demonstration....you told me that we would meet them eventually and that they would be an important part of our lives” Alice smirks.

“A brunette boy and a brunette girl....twins” Jasper's eyes widen a little.

“But....”

“Pietro said....he used to be a brunette” Bella points out. “You think it's them?” she asks looking to Edward who shrugs.

“Do you still have this drawing?” Jasper nods.

“At home...in one of my journals” he sighs and looks to Alice. “So do you...think that these are...those twins?” Alice looks down the corridor and smiles, Jasper follows her eyes, the twins are stood at the lockers further down. Wanda is rubbing her head as Pietro rubs circles into her back.

“What wrong with her?” Bella asks.

“She gets headaches” Edward explains listening to the twins. “Side effect of those....chemicals” he shares a look with his siblings.

“When they said she had red eyes...” Bella starts, the others nod. “I thought she was...”

“So did we”

“Are you sure she's not?” Bella asks, worried. Edward smirks a little.

“She's and her brother are human” Edward kisses her head, reassuring her. “For the most part” he adds, Alice raises an eyebrow. “Smell....they don't smell human...Can't smell....” he gives Jasper a look before looking back to Alice. “Blood....concentrate on their scent....go on” he nudges Jasper who gives Edward and Alice a worried look.

“It's alright, Jasper” Alice coos, Jasper sighs and looks to Wanda, he blocks out all other scents and concentrates on the twins.

“What do you smell?” Edward asks...Jasper cautiously takes a whiff of the air and smiles.

“Magnolias” he answers. “Like the tree that used to grow outside my mama's kitchen,” he smiles. “And...Confederate Jasmine...she smells like the South” he looks to the others.

“And him?” Edward asks.

“I can't smell him” Jasper answers. “Just her....”

“Alice?” they look to the smaller one of them. Alice smiles.

“I can smell him....but not her....he smells like pine....bonfires....and honeysuckle...” Edward smirks.

“Like Mississippi, right?” Alice looks at Edward and nods. “Your home states”

“Meaning?” Jasper asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“No idea” Edward shrugs and smirks at the pair. Alice huffs and looks back to Pietro. “Go talk to them” Edward nudges Jasper who shakes his head.

“No”

“What?” Edward raises an eyebrow.

“I won't bring her...them into this world” Jasper turns and walks away, Alice watches him go before sighing.

“I'll talk to him” she smiles a little at Edward before following Jasper.

................................

Alice finds him sat against the side of his car, his fingers plucking at the edge of the drawing, she smirks, knowing that he always carried it around on him, she sinks to the ground next to him and takes the drawing from him, she rests her head on his shoulder.

“You agree with me don't you?” he asks Alice. “That we shouldn't bring them into this” Alice nods a little. “After everything that's happened with Bella”

“Jaz”

“What if I hurt one of them? Or worse?” Alice hands the drawing back and Jasper takes it. “If she is important....” he sighs. “If they are important.....then I should stay well away from them”

“Jasper” Alice coos wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You won't hurt them” she rubs his arm.

“How can you be sure?”

“Because they were made for us.....” she smirks a little. “The first vision I had as a vampire was the four of us together....just a flash, just a second but it was there” Jasper looks to her. “I know it now that it was them...” she points to the drawing. “Maybe the complete details are different. His hair, her eyes but....” she shrugs. “They are the same....they are important to us”

“Not until I have more control” he presses his forehead to the side of Alice's head. “I can't......not yet” she nods as his thumb moves over the drawing to calm himself like it had done so many times in the past. “Thank you”

“We have been siblings for many years, Jaz” he smirks a little. “Friends for longer....” he holds up his hand and she takes it. “You are my best friend”

“And you are mine, Alice” she smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda sighs as she throws her bag into her car, her head still pulsing, pain, she presses the heel of her hand to her head and closes her eyes. Pietro looks at her, worried, she's had headaches before but none that have lasted this long. He raises an eyebrow at her.

 **'Are you okay?'** He asks through their open mind link.....She opens her eyes and looks to him.

“I'm fine.....I just need a minute” he nods and climbs into the car, Wanda takes a deep breath and follows him. She hands him her keys before pressing her head to the cold glass.

“When we get home you should rest” he states starting the car. “I'll make you an ice pack and get you some aspirin” He reaches over and strokes her head. “I know they don't do much”

“It's okay....that sounds nice” he opens his arm and she curls against his side as he drives away from the school. “Thank you”

...........................

“Here” Pietro crouches in front of Wanda with a glass of water and two aspirin, she takes them and the water and gives him a grateful smile. He kisses her forehead before speeding away and then back, to press the ice pack to her head as she swallows the pills.

“It was just so loud” he nods and brushes her hair back.

“The first day is always the worst,” he tells her, she nods and curls up on the sofa. Pietro pulls a blanket over her as she takes over holding the ice pack. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No, not yet....maybe later” he nods and sits beside her pulling her legs onto his lap and turning on the tv.

............................

Jasper stands looking out the window of his bedroom as the rain starts to fall, he likes listening to the rain, there is something pure about it, redeemable.....the washing away of past sins.

“You are really not going to talk to her?” Edward asks from the doorway.

“It's for the best” Jasper states, monotoned, eyes still on the rain outside, tracking a few drops that slide down the glass. “I'm not like you” he turns to Edward. “Your self-restraint.....”

“You know how difficult it has been for me....and for Bella”

“Yes...and you have more control than me over the....bloodlust” Jasper sighs looking back out the window.

“Jasper, you give yourself so little credit”

“After what happened last September”

“A one-off....”

“A paper cut” he cuts Edward off. “That is all it took” he sighs. “Alice said she saw us all together but I can't picture anything but me hurting her” Jasper pulls on his jacket. “I need to take a walk” Edward raises an eyebrow. “I'll be fine” Jasper assures him vaulting over the small balcony to the ground below before he walks into the trees.

.....................................

Wanda sits on their small porch swing, a blanket wrapped around her as she watches the rain, Pietro would complain that it made him impatient, Wanda smiles at the thought of her brother moaning about the rain being too slow for him. She pulls the blanket over her shoulders and lays her head on the wood of the seat, the cool wood doing little to alleviate her headache. She looks out into the trees at the back of the small house, so dark and dangerous looking in the fading light and heavy rain.

“What is the phrase? You'll catch your death” she smiles as Pietro steps out the door with another blanket.

“I thought the cold air would help clear my head” she turns and lifts her legs so he can sit down before he pulls them over his own and sets the other blanket over her.

“Has it?”

“A bit....it's not as painful as before, but still foggy.....I think it is the town...I told you it felt...”

“Thick” Pietro nods. “I remember” he presses his head to hers. “It'll get easier...it always does...just give it a few days” she nods. “And come in out of the cold rain” he stands and heads inside, Wanda sighs and stands to gather the blankets to do the same. Throwing them over one arm she raises her hand slightly and lets her red mist coil around her fingers before she snuffs it out.

.......................................

Jasper's eyes widen slightly watching Wanda....so what? He got curious, after leaving his family home he wandered a bit as the sun set before he caught her scent and followed it, the wind had picked up slightly, almost guiding it towards him. So he followed it, which lead straight to the house and he found a quiet spot under a tree and sat down to watch her on the swing, the slow rocking almost hypnotic, and out here he can get a better feel on her emotions, the mist is easier to navigate in a way, like she was feeding off of everyone else in the cafeteria, or at least attracting their emotions to her, out here though...it was all her, he could feel her pain, from her headache, and her loneliness, even considering her brother was beside her. She's beautiful, he notes, even with the eyes, there is just something about her, drawing him to her and now he knows she is different....not like his family different but different all the same. He is going to find it really hard to stay away from her. He glances up as the tree rustle and smirks to himself.

“Alice” she glances down at him and smiles before jumping to his side.

“Couldn't stay away huh?” he shrugs and stands to brush the dirt from the backs of his trousers.

“Did you see?” Alice cocks her head and then shakes it.

“No, what?” he looks back to Wanda as she heads inside.

“She's gifted” he states as Alice moves to his side.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Wanda glances to Pietro as they climb out of the car as they parked at the school, he holds out his hand towards her and she takes it.

“Today will be better” he whispers to her, pressing his head to the side of hers. She nods and they both turn to head into school when Alice bounces up to them, Pietro pushes Wanda behind him instinctively and sets himself in a defensive position.

“Hi!” she cheers at them with a huge smile on her face. Pietro smiles a little.

“Hello” Wanda peaks out from behind Pietro.

“Wanda” Alice greets, Wanda smiles back.

“Alice” Alice smiles, Pietro lets up a little on the defense and lets Wanda move back to his side. Wanda looks over Alice's head to where Jasper lingers, away from them. “Jasper” Wanda offers him a smile and he smiles back at her, inclining his head a little in greeting, Alice looks to Jasper and raises an eyebrow. Jasper just shrugs slightly back.

“What can we do for you, Alice?” Pietro asks taking Wanda's hand in his.

“Well we know you two have art first period.....and so do we....want to go together?” Alice asks, Pietro glances to Wanda who shrugs and cocks her head.

“Okay” she answers, Alice's smile widens, if at all possible. Alice bounces to Pietro's other side as they start towards the school entrance. Jasper waits for them and then drops into step beside Wanda, careful of the distance between them, his hands clasped behind his back, clenched tightly together.

“So...” Alice starts. “How was your first day?”

“Almost end of the year” Wanda states. “We knew it would be difficult” she shrugs. “Plus being foreign outsiders”

“We were the same” Jasper starts, Wanda looks to him. “About two and...what?” he looks to Alice. “Six months?” Alice nods. “We moved from Alaska” Wanda laughs and Jasper smiles at her.

“That is not foreign outsider” she points out with a smirk. “Alaska” she scoffs, playfully. Pietro smirks down at Alice.

“Amerikanci” Pietro scoffs, Wanda laughs and bumps her head into Pietro's shoulder.

“Mock us in a language we can't understand” Alice teases. “Nice” Pietro wink at the girl and smirks.

“Like you couldn't get that one word” Alice shrugs as he smiles at her. “I scoffed...Americans” Jasper smirks as Wanda smiles at him. He moves ahead to open the classroom door and allows Wanda to walk in first, she thanks him softly as Alice follows her, a big fat smug look on her face, Jasper rolls his eyes as he and Pietro follow.

...............................

“That's pretty good” Wands states behind Jasper, he looks up at her and smiles. She smirks. “Though my nose is bigger” she states pointing to his drawing, Jasper, would blush if he could, he hadn't even heard her behind him.

“I urm....”

“It's okay,” she tells him. “You draw what you see” she turns her own sketch pad around, he laughs and she shrugs. “I'm a terrible artist” he holds out his hand for the sketch pad and she hands it over.

“Stick people” she shrugs as he flips through the rest of her drawings before raising an eyebrow at her.

“It's what you call...Ice breaker” he smiles at her. “You seemed....tense” he shrugs and hands her pad back.

“And you are actually talented” she smiles. “Tense, huh?” he asks, she nods. “I'm not really into clustered groups” he looks around the room, it is one of the bigger classes, his family thought it would do him good to be around humans more.

“I feel the same” she sighs, Jasper glances to her. “It's louder” she offers in way of an explanation, he feels there is more to it than just louder, but he can understand what she means. He looks to her sketchbook as he turns a page.

“Is this Sokovia?” he asks holding it up to her, she nods and smiles a little. “Do you draw your home much?” he flicks through a few pages.

“Only when I am homesick,” she tells him sitting down in the space next to him. He glances to her and she smirks. “So...yes” he smiles back at her. She pulls a foot onto the chair and wraps her arms around it. “You're not exactly from here, right? Or Alaska?” he raises an eyebrow. “Your accent...it's Southern right?” he nods.

“I'm surprised you caught it”

“Cause I am not from America?” he nods, she shrugs. “We have movies” he smiles at her. “I always found the Southern accent rather charming” she smirks. “When I was younger...I assumed that was just how all American's spoke” he laughs and Alice looks over at them. “Laugh it up” she nudges him, he nudges her back, a little too hard, nearly knocking her off her chair, he grabs her arm pulling her back.

“Wanda..I'm so sorry” she just laughs it off.

“It's okay” she touches his arm as she smiles, and Jasper feels himself calming, he blinks and frowns at her hand, a small wisp of red mist receding into her hand, she pulls it back and looks away. She grabs her sketchbook and escapes, moving back towards Pietro who looks up at her from his own work, he frowns but holds out his arm for her. Alice drops next to Jasper and raises an eyebrow.

“Tell me you saw that” he looks to her, Alice shakes her head. Jasper sighs, frustrated. “She touched me” Alice smirks. “And I felt....calm....and there was this mist”

“Jaz” She rubs his back.

“I nudged her, and she nearly fell over.....I told you I would just hurt her” he tells Alice.

“Jaz, the worst that would have happened is that she would have fallen off her chair”

“This time”

“You are getting wound up” Alice looks to Wanda and Pietro. “Do I need to get Wanda back over?” he shoots Alice an unamused look. “Lighten up, Jaz, you laughed” Alice points out. “I haven't heard you laugh in years”

“I could have hurt her”

“But you didn't.......you just need to remember that you're stronger than her......”

“Geez, thanks” Alice smiles.

“Ask Emmett for advice”

“Why?” Jasper raises an eyebrow.

“Those video game controllers of his, they are actually really fragile, he knows how to hold them without breaking them, how much pressure to use and not to....ask him...” she stands just as the bell rings. Jasper follows taking his sketchbook with him, Alice walks at his side. “Or Carlisle....the delicate work he does as a doctor...” Jasper nods. “I know you, Jaz, I know you can do this” she smiles at him as she opens her locker. “Wanda is good for you” Jasper sighs.

“But I am not good for her” Alice gives him a look as she takes his book from him.

“You cannot hate yourself forever, Jasper” she shuts her locker and walks away, Jasper sighs.

“I can try” she shoots him a look over her shoulder.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro follows Wanda into the house, setting the keys down on the side before looking to her.

“What's with you and that Jasper?” Pietro asks as Wanda sets her bag down on the kitchen counter.

“What?” she asks looking to her brother.

“In art class...you were laughing” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“So? Am I not allowed to laugh?” he sighs and pulls off his jacket.

“That is not it.....it's..” he sighs again. “I've never heard you laugh like that”

“Like what?” Pietro turns back to her and gives her a smile.

“Carefree” she shrugs and takes her books from her bag.

“There is something about him.....” she tilts her head to the side. “His emotions feel different to the others”

“How so?”

“They are smoother....” Pietro furrows his brow and shakes his head, not understanding. “Everyone else feels sharp, jagged, pointy, like a knife but Jasper.....his emotions are....smooth, soft...” she cocks her head. “Like walking through feathers” Pietro smirks. “What about you and Alice?”

“What about Alice?”

“I saw you wink at her” Wanda smirks. “And you watch her when you think we can't see” Pietro blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

“So what? I like her....” he shrugs. “She's sweet....a little weird but” he smirks at his sister. “I've got plenty of practice at weird with you” she rolls her eyes and throws out her hand, he screams as she pulls his legs out from under him with her powers. She smirks and heads up the stairs. “Wanda!” she laughs and disappears into her room.

...................................

Wanda changes into a pair of black shorts and a black vest before she grabs her English Lit book, Romeo and Juliet, she curls around her comforter on the bed as she opens the book.

“These violent delights have violent ends...... And in their triumph die, like fire and powder..” she reads aloud to herself.

....................................

Jasper sits under her window, listening, he'd heard the whole thing about emotions....he thought he was the only one, the only one capable of pathokinesis , that's how she calmed him down, that's why everyone else's emotions swirl towards her, cause she's reaching for them, maybe not completely consciously but still.....he smiles, he's not alone.....he could have someone to talk to it about.....someone who understands. 

“... Which, as they kiss, consume...” he tilts his head up to the window as she reads. Just her voice is enough to make him feel better, maybe she can control emotions that way.....but then she can't know he is there so that would make no sense as to why she would be trying to control emotions. “...The sweetest honey is loathsome in his own deliciousness...Pietro” Jasper hears a weird whoosh sound and then can feel the other twin above him.

“What?”

“Read to me” she whines and he can hear the smirk.

“So high maintenance” Pietro teases, Jasper smirks.

“My head hurts”

“Alright”

“Trying to understand old English when modern English isn't even my native language”

“I know” Jasper smirks a little, light bulb moment, he stands and straightens his jacket. “Where were you?.......And in the taste confounds the appetite....Therefore love moderately” Jasper walks away silently into the trees.

....................................

Jasper enters Carlisle's office and the man himself looks up from his computer.

“Jasper?”

“Do you know where I could get a Sokovian version of Romeo and Juliet?” Carlisle raises an eyebrow as Edward enters and looks to Jasper.

“She's a pathokinetic?” he asks Jasper who nods. “So when Alice said Wanda seemed to calm you....?”

“It's because she did....but I think she needs to touch someone to change their emotions, it wasn't till she touched me that I felt myself calming down” Carlisle looks between them.

“This is the girl you told us about, with the red eyes?” Edward nods.

“Alice is convinced she and her brother are an important part of our lives” Jasper states.

“And she is who the Sokovian Romeo and Juliet is for?” Carlisle asks with a smirk, Jasper rubs the back of his neck and looks away, Edward smirks.

“Do you know where I can find one or not?” Carlisle smiles.

“I can certainly look into it.....but Sokovia is a very small country, I doubt any book company would see it worth putting to print in Sokovian” Carlisle moves to his computer. “It's why most Sokovians have English as their second language” he glances to Jasper. “What is she like?”

“Smart....but she doesn't like to show it off” Jasper smiles. “She can draw too” he smirks. “Her stick people are pretty impressive” Edward smirks as Carlisle raises an eyebrow. “Nevermind” he grumbles.

“Right, you can order a copy of Romeo I Julija.....” Jasper moves to look over Carlisle's shoulder.

“Do you know much about Sokovia?” He asks. Carlisle shakes his head.

“It's a very very small country, you could probably walk from Slovakia to the Czech Republic through Sokovia in a day and have time to stop for lunch...” Carlisle sighs. “Not that you would want to” Jasper raises an eyebrow. “The last twenty years the country's been in a sort of civil war.......the people against the government” Carlisle opens a few web pages, pictures of the country, maps, news clipping of riots and demonstrations.

“There,” Jasper stops Carlisle's hand. “The twins” he points to Wanda and Pietro on screen. Edward moves to look as well.

“Well....” Carlisle states. “She's beautiful” Jasper nods, agreeing. “Wanda, right?” he nods again. “And her brother...”

“Pietro” Alice states walking into the room.

“Why are they rioting?” Edward asks.

“It's a thrid world country....” Carlisle explains. “They are starving, cold, sick....and no one is helping them” Jasper looks to the screen sadly. “They were anyway.....when the bombs started dropping the UN managed to get most of the civilians out” he reads from the screen. “Ah...here” he opens another screen. “Two days after a bomb drop, twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are pulled alive from the rubble of their Novi Grad home....my god.....it was an unexploded bomb that hit their home.....they waited two days for it to explode....for it to kill them” Carlisle covers his mouth in shock. “Those poor kids” Alice and Jasper share a look, he wraps his arm around Alice and kisses her head.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Wanda stares at some puddle on the ground outside of school the next morning, Pietro leans against the car watching her, she's having one of those days, it's some form of PTSD he is sure of it, it's not like they can just go to the doctors and talk to someone....to admit to someone that 200 years ago they left Sokovia, the first time...and they walked all the way to France.....from there they traveled, by boat, to London, better life they told themselves....it really wasn't a better life.....they lived on the streets for months before they met Doctor List....

“Morning” Alice cheers, Pietro looks to the smallest Cullen and smiles, Jasper at her side glances to Wanda.

“Morning, Wanda” Wanda doesn't answer, just stares.

“It's a bad day,” Pietro tells them. “She gets them sometimes.....after the bombs”

“Posttraumatic stress disorder?” Pietro nods to Alice.

“She had a bad night” Jasper ignores Alice and Pietro and moves to Wanda, he gently places his hand on her shoulder and she turns her head to him, and then smiles.

“Jasper” she greets, he smiles back at her.

“Hello, Wanda, are you okay?” she nods.

“Just....”

“Bad day?” she nods and smiles a little. “That's okay.....we all get them” he touches her neck softly, she tilts her head and smiles a little more. “Oh,” he reaches into his bag and pulls out a paper-wrapped object. “I got you something” she raises an eyebrow as he lifts her hand and places the parcel in it.

“What is it?” she asks quietly.

“Open it and find out” she runs her hand over the top of it and then pulls the packaging off of it.

“Romeo I Julija” she reads off the cover of the book. “In Sokovian” she smiles wider and looks to Jasper.

“I thought you..might prefer a copy in your native language” she hugs him, Jasper wraps an arm around her carefully. She really does smell like the South, he's even sure he can smell gunpowder.

“Thank you,” she tells him softly, warmly. “No ones ever....” she pulls back and smiles at the book. Jasper smiles watching her. “Thank you,” she tells him again as she starts to walk away, Jasper moves to walk at her side, she's already opening the book. Behind them, Pietro and Alice share a look.

“If your brother hurts her” he warns Alice who nods, understanding.

“I know, I'll hurt him as well,” she tells Pietro softly, he smiles down at her.

“My sister is very important to me...It's been me and Wanda for.......so very long”

“What about your parents?” Alice asks.

“They died when we were very young...tuberculosis”

“I thought it's been pretty much eradicated”

“Sokovia is a third world....” Pietro explains.

“I'm sorry...I guess we kind of forget what goes on over there” Pietro shrugs.

“It happens” he mumbles, Alice takes his hand and squeezes.

“It shouldn't” Pietro lifts their joint hands and kisses the back of Alice's.

“You are a sweet girl, Alice....thank you” Jasper smiles listening to them before looking to Wanda, she's still got her nose stuck in that book, he grabs her arm and pulls her around a puddle, she smirks and glances to him, he smiles back at her.

“Thanks,” she tells him.

“Your boots are not meant to get wet” he teases and they both look to her boots. She laughs and shakes her head.

“No, they are not.....we had to get whole new wardrobe for Amerika, coats, boots, scarf....” she looks to him. “First time I buy thick socks” he laughs and she takes his arm, feeding off his good mood, to erase her bad mood. Jasper glances to her and notes her eyes are a little more red, a little brighter, almost.....glowing.

...........................................

Wanda curls up in the library with her new book during her free period, Pietro has mechanics, his new hobby. She smiles and without looking up talks.

“Jasper....stalking now?” he pauses and cocks his head.

“How did you know it was me?” she lowers her book and glances to him. She smiles.

“Hard to explain....” he sits beside her and looks around.

“This to do with....pathokinesis?” she lowers her book and stares at him.

“What?” her eyes wildly look around.

“You feel and can manipulate other people's emotions,” he tells her. “You did it to me....”

“Please” she begs. “Please don't....” he looks to her and his smile drops, he's actually upset her. “Tell anyone”

“That's not what I.....” Jasper sighs and takes the book from her and closes it. “I'm not going to tell anyone”

“Then why?”

“Because I am a pathokinetic as well” she frowns and shakes her head, he concentrates on her emotions and changes them, her pupils dilate and a flush creeps up her neck and over her cheeks.

“What did you do to me?” she asks breathing heavily, he smirks.

“I urm...” he raises his hand to her cheek and brushes his fingers over it. “How do you feel?”

“If you are really a pathokinetic, then you already know” she teases moving away from him. “So what now?”

“Now?” he shrugs. “Nothing” he hands her her book. “I just....” he sighs. “I didn't think....there was anyone like me” he whispers to her, she looks to him, he holds out his hand towards her, she glances to it before slotting her hand in his with a smile.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and Bella watch Jasper and Wanda as they walk down the corridor, Jasper's hand firmly in Wanda's, Bella smiles watching then, watching Jasper smiling.

“When did that happen?” she asks Edward, who smirks at her.

“It hasn't...” he wraps an arm around her shoulder. “They're feeding each other emotions.....Wanda is a contact pathokinetic”

“Pathokenetic?” Bella asks.

“The ability to both feel and manipulate the emotions of those around her.....just like Jaz” Bella smiles.

“Common ground”

“It's more than that,” He tells her. “When Alice first became one of us....she saw something....remember?” Bella raises an eyebrow. “Alice, Jaz, Pietro and Wanda....together”

“Ooohh” Bella smirks looking back to Wanda and Jasper. “So they are meant to be....and the shared emotion stuff is....coincidence?”

“Possibly....but there is something more going on.....Wanda's gift is....it's too powerful...for it to be natural...that's not right, no....it's..” He sighs. “Each of us had some manifestation of talent before...Jasper was extremely charismatic that manifested as pathokinesis, Alice had dreams, which became visions after....but Wanda....if she was one of us, I don't know how much more powerful she can get”

“How can you tell?” Edward glances to Jasper.

“Because she's taken away his bloodlust...his hunger...” Bella raises an eyebrow. “Even Jasper can't do that...I don't even think she realizes she's doing it” he whispers to her. “I've never known Jasper think so....peacefully....usually he has some underlying self-loathing, self-deprecating waves of thoughts...but now...nothing.....she's good for him”

.................................

Pietro sets his books into his locker, Alice stands at his side talking to him.

“What do Sokovian's eat?” Pietro smirks and looks at Alice.

“Depends on the family,” he tells her shutting his locker. “Things get passed down, generation to generation....” he smiles a little. “My mother used to make this...Kapor so zemiakovým šalátom...every Sunday, without fail...now Wanda makes it....every Sunday”

“What is Kapor so zemiakovým šalátom?” she butchers the words and Pietro laughs.

“Fried carp and potato salad”

“Sound more exotic in Sokovian” she mumbles and he smiles down at her, she smiles up at him.

“Most things do, Anđele moj” Alice frowns up at him, he smirks.

“What does that mean?” he motions zipping his lips. “Oh come on....tell me”

“Maybe one day” he teases her, softly. “I will” he smiles down at her as she chuckles.

................................

Jasper looks to Wanda and smiles, she's sat beside Pietro in their history class, his ears trained on the two of them.

“Već znam da sve ovo... zašto moramo to ponovno?” Pietro complains, Wanda smirks.

“In English, Pietro”

“I already know all of this....why do we have to relearn it?”

“Cause....this is just where they are at...”

“But it's boring....” Pietro drops his head to the table.

“Mr. Maximoff” he lifts it again and looks to their teacher. “Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem” Wanda chuckles into her hand.

“Good...” Pietro looks to his sister who laughs into his shoulder.

“It's not for long....just till we graduate....” she tells Pietro.

“Where are we going after this?”

“After what?”

“After Forks” Wanda sighs and looks to Pietro, Jasper looks to his notebook.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Home” Pietro answers with a sad sigh.

“We can't go home,” Wanda tells him, Pietro nods.

“I know....but that's where I want to go” Wanda looks to her brother.

“You are homesick” he nods. “Home movies and blankets?” Pietro smiles and presses his head to hers.

“Sounds nice” Jasper smiles watching them.

..................................

Pietro opens the door as Alice knocks away, he smiles down at her.

“Anđele moj” he greets, Alice smiles up at him with an eye roll.

“Pietro....want to take a walk?” she asks nodding to the trees, he nods and grabs his jacket.

“Let me just tell Wanda” Alice nods and sits on the porch as Pietro heads upstairs, Wanda lays curled up on her bed with a bar of chocolate, he smiles at her. “Hey” she looks up at him from the tv.

“Hey....”

“Rain check on home movies?” he looks to the screen which shows Pietro and Wanda in the '90s, he rolls his eyes at the hair. “Oh moj Bože, moja kosa”

“English” she grumbles rubbing her eyes. “You have to get used to English”

“My hair” he kisses her head.

“I liked it,” she tells him with a smirk. “And yes, rain check.....go out with Alice”

“No fair” he mumbles. “Čitanje moj um”

“Izvini” she yawns into her arm. “Go...go on, I'm probably going to sleep anyway”

“I won't be long,” he tells her standing.

“Say hello to Alice for me” he waves over his shoulder at her as he leaves her room, Wanda looks back to the screen and smiles as 90's Pietro pulls faces.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper waits for Alice and Pietro to pass his little hiding spot, Alice glances to him and winks before leading Pietro away, Jasper sighs and moves along the tree branch to the open window across from him, quietly slipping in.

“Okay, okay” he pauses to listen, Pietro's voice, though distorted, a video clip. “If I could go back...” Jasper peeks around the corner to see Wanda on her bed watching tv.

“Yes, go back”

“Urm...the roaring 20's....”

“The 20's? Oh yeah, prohibition, suffrage and art deco” Present Wanda smiles and Jasper sinks against the wall to listen.

“Alright, what about you? If you could go back....?”

“Hmm...I would have to say.....1800” Jasper raises an eyebrow and glances to Wanda, who now sleeps curled up on top of her bed, Jasper sighs and stands moving into her room, he pulls the blanket over her.

“Before we met Doctor List and Baron Strucker?” Jasper looks to the screen and cocks his head, from the clothing and the quality of the video he would say it was the early 90's....but Wanda and Pietro look the same. “You would take it all back?” he moves closer to the screen as onscreen Pietro touches onscreen Wanda's cheek.

“I am just tired....”

“Wanda....the life we had before....begging on the streets, we barely ate, slept in shifts so not to get snatched....this is better, no?” the tv turns off and Jasper whirls around to Wanda who stares at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asks sitting up.

“Wanda....” she stands and moves to the tv, ejecting the DVD from the player and setting it on the side.

“I can explain, whatever you saw....”

“How old are you?” he asks watching her.

“Nineteen” she answers, running her hand over the desk, not looking at him. He moves to her side as she still looks away.

“How long have you been nineteen, Wanda?” she sniffles and folds her arms around herself.

“A while” she whispers, Jasper can feel her emotions flashing...the usually calm mist, now thick and heavy and almost stifling. “Please don't tell anyone....you can't” she looks to him. “They'll lock me away....and I can't do that again”

“Shhh” he brushes the tears from her cheek and strokes her hair. “Sugah'” she looks to him, he brushes his fingers over her cheek, brushing away her tears, he glances out the window to the setting sun. “I won't let nobody lock you away” he brushes her hair back behind her ear. “Okay?” she nods a little. “Don't worry, get some sleep” he pushes out wrapping around her emotions, calming her, making her sleepy, her eyes flutter a little and he catches her as she collapses, asleep. He sighs and presses his head to hers. “I'm sorry” he lifts her up and carries her to her bed, carefully setting her down and tucking her in before grabbing the DVD and slipping out the window.

..................................

“I have to tell her” Jasper sets the disc down on Carlisle's desk, he looks up at Jasper.

“Jasper” he sighs. “With everything that's happened with Bella”

“The twins are different” Jasper snaps with a growl. The rest of his family now on edge.

“We can't let more humans in” Rosalie sneers from the doorway. “The trouble we are already in with the Volturi....add two more....”

“They are different” Jasper presses his finger onto the disc, Carlisle looks to it. “Play it”

“Jasper” Carlisle looks to Jasper.

“They are not nineteen” Carlisle raises an eyebrow. “Play the damn disc”

“Alright” Carlisle takes the disc and sets it into the computer, the rest of the family stepping into the room, except for Alice.

“What's on it?” Emmett asks.

“Files....videos....pictures....” Carlisle opens one of the files. “Medical files.....from...” he stares at the screen, Edward's eyes widen. “1810” Carlisle finishes slowly. “For Wanda and Pietro Maximoff” Jasper smirks.

“They are not nineteen” he repeats.

“They could be ancestors with the same name....” Rosalie starts. “And they have recently done their family history” Carlisle clears his throat.

“There are pictures” he turns the screen around to show the others, there in the corner of the medical files, two square photos......Wanda and Pietro.

“What does it say?” Esme asks quietly, Carlise turns the screen back.

“Urm....height, weight, hair color, eye colour...usual stuff.....oh....there....there is a list of....procedures.....chemical injections, electroshock...I'll save you the list...it's extensive.......and then...abilities....there is a list of abilities...for them”

“Their abilities? I thought it was just Wanda that was gifted?”

“He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis” Carlisle reads from the file. “Wanda's thing is neuroelectric interfacing and psionic energy” he reads with a smile. The others share blank looks. Edward smirks.

“He's fast and she's weird” he states. Carlisle shoots him a look.

“It's more than that...but essentially, yes”

“More?” Jasper asks. “What more?” Carlisle looks to the computer reading from the notes.

“As a result of exposure to the chemical energies, Wanda acquired an array of powers”

“Chemical energies?” Rosalie cocks her head.

“What powers?” Jasper asks over her. Carlisle sighs and reads.

“Telekinesis, psionic energy, levitation, energy field, telepathy, mental manipulation......and as for the chemical energies, it's concoctions of different chemicals, radiation, anything this doctor could think of to alter their DNA, he butchered them for....science...for progress” Carlisle rubs the bridge of his nose. “These twins....they've already been through so much....” Esme moves to hug Carlisle from behind.

“Then surely...a little bit of happiness is overdue” she kisses his cheek looking to the others. “They are hiding from the world as much as we are.....”

“Wait” Rosalie steps forward. “So...they've just.....stopped aging?” Carlisle shrugs.

“These reports end after....urm....three years....abruptly.....the doctor wouldn't have figured it out...but clearly, yes, they have stopped aging”

“So how long till they start aging again? Will they ever? If they do start again....that puts Jaz and Alice in the position Edward is in with Bella....how can we know that they will want to keep....to keep going....and not to mention if the Volturi find out...and with Wanda's list of talents.....that just keeps growing”

“Rose” Carlisle interrupts her. “Jasper's points still stand, they are not normal, regular humans.....if” Carlisle sighs. “If what we have experience with Bella had not happened......what would you say?”

“To tell them” Rosalie grumbles. “That with how unique they are that.....it could be forgiven...but what has happened has happened, we have to be more careful” Edward perks up a little.

“Wanda's got some form of shield” he states. “I can't read her mind and Alice has had trouble seeing their future....in fact, the only time she's been able to see them is....”

“When she first turned, the vision of the four of us” Jasper states. Edward nods.

“Chances are she is shielding Pietro as well.....even subconsciously......they could...in theory be shielded from others....if she can project it...”

“She can protect us all” Emmett states with a small laugh, he kisses Rosalie's head and she pushes him away playfully. Edward shakes his head, amused.

“She's scared” Jasper states still looking a little gloomy. “She....she begged me not to tell anyone cause they would lock her away again......she's so scared that I'll tell on her” he looks to Carlisle. “I have to do what's best for her.....” Carlisle nods. “And Pietro....I have to think and....and I have to talk to Alice” Rosalie and Emmett share a look as Carlisle stands.

“Then........we leave it up to you two.....just....remember we are talking to the wolves tonight about...Victoria” Jasper nods and leaves the room heading to his own.....where he grabs one of his old journals and pulls out a worn sketch, even older than the one he usually carries, creases in every direction, worn paths from where his fingers have traced the lines on Wanda's face.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper pulls himself up into Wanda's window and looks over her sleeping form, she's beautiful, peaceful without that small crease between her eyes that she usually has during the day, he reaches down and pulls her blanket more secure around her. He crouches and brushes her hair from her face. She groans and turns her face towards his hand.

"Jasper?" she asks a little peeking up at him.

"Hey" he smiles back at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you are alright, after before...." she looks away.

"Oh" she pulls her blanket over herself, Jasper sighs and little and taps her shoulder till she looks at him.

"You're anxious and scared...and you don't have to be...." she raises an eyebrow. "I borrowed something from you...." she frowns and looks around, her eyes landing on the empty space where her disc should be sat, she looks back to Jasper. "I know...everything" he brushes a thumb over her cheek. "You're unique"

"I'm a freak" he shakes his head and smiles warmly at her.

"You are beautiful, smart, funny, gifted.....Unique" she stares at him before smiling.

"You really mean all that" she states softly. He nods, it wasn't a question he knows, she could feel how honest he was being.

"Will you show me?" he holds out his hand to her and she raises her own, the red mist curling around her fingers to create a small ball of red energy, she bounces it from finger to finger before flicking it softly into his hand. She then hovers her hand over his and the ball of light, small wisps jump from the ball to her hand and to the tips of his fingers, she smiles.

"Do you feel that?" he nods and smiles at her, the little pinpricks of energy pulsing at the tips of his fingers.

"What happens if I do this....?" he asks closing the distance between their hands, squashing the energy between their hands so he can thread his fingers with hers.

"Nothing" she mumbles with a smile. The energy ball evaporating into mist and curling around their hands. "Do...do you know about Pietro?" Jasper nods.

"He's fast" she smirks and turns their hands around.

"Not just fast" she looks up at him, her eyes almost glowing in the dark, Jasper smirks down at her.

"So am I" she shakes her head.

"Not like him....." she smiles a little and shakes her head.

"We can talk about this tomorrow," he tells her, she nods and lays back in her blankets, Jasper stands and starts back to the window, it slams shut with a burst of red mist, he smirks and looks back at her, she smirks back from beneath her blanket.

"Stay" she states, he smiles and nods as she shuffles to make space for him. He crawls in beside her and she smiles. He tries to keep his distance so she will not get cold, he knows how chilly his skin can be, Edward has the same issue with Bella. "Why are you nervous?" she asks. "Concerned?" she frowns.

"I just...." he reaches over and touches her cheek, she smiles and leans into his hand. "Do you not feel that?"

"Feel what? That you are cold? I noticed it the other day....it doesn't bother me....I've slept on the streets in the middle of winter, Jasper...." he smiles sadly at her. "You are not cold to me" she grabs his shirt and pulls herself closer to him, her head on his chest, Jasper is unsure what to do with his hands, she smirks and pulls his sleeve till his arm rests around her. "Thank you" he frowns and looks down at her.

"What for?"

"Not running away" she mumbles against his chest, he smiles and plays with her hair, she snuggles into him as she falls asleep.

..........................

Wanda wakes alone, and though a little disappointed she can't exactly expect him to stay, she stretches, her finger catching paper, she pulls the small slip of paper to her and smiles. 'See you at School...Jasper' Wanda sets it on the side and gets up walking to her wardrobe.

............................

Pietro hands over a coffee mug as Wanda enters the kitchen.

"Thank you" he kisses her head as he takes his own, Wanda fiddles with the handle of the mug before looking to her brother. "Jasper knows"

"Jasper knows what?" he asks looking to her. "No" he sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "How?"

"The disc...." Pietro groans and sits down. "He caught me watching it...."

"Wait, what?"

"He snuck into the house" she whispers, Pietro gives her a look.

"We need to leave," he tells her.

"No we don't," she tells him back, he raises an eyebrow. "He didn't freak out...." she smiles. "He stayed with me" Pietro crouches and takes her hand. "He's like me......kind of.....the pathokenetic side...he's one too" she looks to Pietro. "I really like him, Pietro and I know you really like Alice....this is the first time somewhere has felt like home....since....since before this...." she holds up her hand and the mist twirls around her fingers. "And I think it is because of them...." Pietro paces, every now and then the blue blur following him as he loses a little bit of control. She stands and moves to him, to stop him. "Pietro"

"Are you sure?" he strokes her hair. "I do not wish to see you locked away again" she shakes her head and wraps her arms around him.

"No, I am not sure.....but......it could be worth it" he cups her cheek and kisses her forehead.

"You really like him, huh?" she nods and he sighs. "First sign of trouble, of him hurting you, of anything hurting you....we leave" she nods.

"We leave" he smiles and hugs her.

.....................................

Wanda smiles as Jasper opens her car door, Pietro climbing out the other side and waves at Alice as she approaches, Pietro glances to Jasper and glares at him before walking away, Jasper sighs.

"He doesn't like me very much does he?"

"Not right now" Wanda answers softly. "He'll come round" she reaches for his hand, he smiles threading his fingers with hers. "Just...give him time" Jasper nods before they walk after Pietro and Alice, Alice glancing back to wave at Wanda, who smiles and waves forward. Jasper smirks and leans closer to Wanda.

"She likes you"

"She does?" Wanda looks up at Jasper who smiles warmly at her, then he and Alice share a look.

"Wanda?"

"Yes," he looks to her.

"After school, do you mind if Alice and I talk to you both?" she shakes her head but looks worried, he raises their joint hands to his chest. "Don't worry" he pushes out at her emotions, wrapping around her negative feelings and smoothing them away. "It's something we are trusting you both with....like you trusted me with your.....secret" she nods and smiles a little. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wanda, Pietro, Edward and Bella sit with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. Edward and Bella at the end slightly apart, Pietro and Wanda between them, Wanda rolls her eyes listening to the others, Pietro smirks and kisses her head. Angela is busy addressing a pile of note card envelopes whilst Mike writes what he says on a legal pad.

"My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if you just believe, blah, blah, blah.." he rips the page off and hands it to Jessica.

"Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head" She crumples the paper and throws it at Mike.

"Ya gotta embrace the clichés, Jess. They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians" Angela chuckles and points at Eric.

"This is why you're not valedictorian"

"I choose to exit the political arena to spend more time with my family" Wanda, Pietro and Bella chuckle.

"Jess doesn't need clichés, she's gonna rock that speech" Jess smiles.

"Rock? It'll change lives" Alice and Jasper abruptly appear carrying trays of food.

"I've decided to throw a party" Alice announces as they sit down.

"After all, how many times will we graduate high school" Jasper states with a wink at Wanda before taking the seat at her side, Wanda sitting beside Pietro, Wanda snorts a little.

"A party? At your house?"

"Whoa, I've never seen your house"

"No one's ever seen their house"

"Another party, Alice?" Bella asks looking to her worriedly.

"It'll be fun"

"That's what you said last time" Suddenly Alice freezes, Wanda cocks her head.

"Well, cool, that's a really...uh normal of you. What time?" Mike looks to Alice waiting for an answer. "Dress code?" nothing. "Bring anything? Cheetos?" Bella looks to Edward who just shrugs.

"Wake up, Alice"

"She hasn't been getting much sleep lately, senior jitters" Jasper manages to placate the table who go back to their tasks, Wanda glances to Pietro and curls her hand under the table, Pietro catches the movement and slaps the inside of her wrist.

"Wanda, ne, stani, ima previše ljudi ovde ... samo ih pitam kasnije" (Wanda, no, wait, there are too many people here ... just ask them later) She pulls her hand back and looks to him.

"Šta ako oni ne žele da nam kažeš? Šta ako lažu? Šta .... ako postoji nešto više dešava ovde? Ne mogu više cudno!" (What if they don't want to tell us? What if they lie? What....if there is something more going on here? I can't do more weird!)

"Smiri se, znate šta se dešava kada vaše emocije postanu nestabilni" (Calm down, you know what happens when your emotions become unstable) Wanda stands and glares at Pietro before walking away, he sighs and rubs his head. The others are staring at him now, Alice takes his hand. Jasper stares after Wanda, worried. "Senior jitters" he reuses Jasper's words, the two of them sharing a look before Jasper looks to Edward.

.................................

Wanda sits in the corner of a dark classroom with her knees to her chest and her fingers pressed into her head.

"Wanda" her hands shoot out and she fires a red energy ball at a wide-eyed Jasper who barely misses it, she whimpers and jumps up.

"I'm sorry!" she holds out her hand, this time to show no harm. "I didn't mean to"

"It's my fault," he tells her softly stepping closer. "I shouldn't have snuck up on you" Wanda shuffles on her feet.

"I could have hurt you" he reaches for her and she steps back.

"Wanda...it's okay" he takes her hand gently and pulls her closer to him. His free hand brushes the few stray tears from her cheek, he soothes out her emotions whilst he is at it.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"I know that" he cups her cheek to lift her face. "Sugah', I'm fine..." he presses his forehead to hers. "See...not a scratch" she looks over him before seemingly happy, she gives a nod. He brushes his thumb over her cheek. "I know it freaked you out....but it was impressive...." he gives her a smile.

"I'm sorry" he shakes his head and wraps her up in his arms, she presses her head to his chest.

"You are magic, Wanda," he tells her. "Don't ever apologize for that fire that is inside of you" he strokes her hair. "You want to talk about it?" she shakes her head.

"Hey" Jasper glances over Wanda's head at Pietro who stands in the doorway with an arm around Alice. Wanda glances to Pietro who smiles sheepishly. "Sorry"

"Me too" Jasper lets go of Wanda and she moves to Pietro who cups her cheek and kisses her head.

"Volim te" (I love you)

"Volim i ja tebe" (I love you too) Alice and Jasper share a look, Jasper shrugs a little and Alice smiles.

.................

Jasper looks to Wanda and Pietro, Alice leans against Jasper side as they wait for Edward.

"How are we going to start this conversation, Jaz?" Jasper looks to Alice.

"You mean, we can't just walk up to them and say 'Hey, guess what, we're vampires...'" he shrugs and Alice rolls her eyes. "I don't know...." he looks to Wanda. "Maybe...Maybe I can tell Wanda to look into my head"

"There must be a reason she hasn't already" Alice states softly.

"Boundaries....permission....manners" he teases, Alice smiles. "I want to know how fast he is...." he looks to Alice. "Think he can outrun us?" Alice shrugs.

"The file said he can outrun a bullet, think we can outrun a bullet?" Jasper shrugs.

"Never tried" Jasper mumbles. "What need would we have"

"Hey" they both look to Edward as he walks towards them, Bella moving towards her orange

beat up truck. "I can tell the others about the vision if you two want to get off...."

"No, it's okay, we told them we would meet up with them later, it's not really a conversation we are looking forward to"

"No, I can understand why........" Edward glances to Wanda as Pietro kisses her head and smiles at her. "Their bond is...incredible...strong"

"Well they have been looking out for one another for more than 200 years" Alice mumbles with a smirk. Edward smirks back.

"Makes them older than us" Edward adds. "Each of us except Carlisle" Edward looks to Jasper. "And maybe you...." Jasper shrugs.

"They're older than me by about forty years" Edward raises an eyebrow. "Those files are from the late 1810's....making them born in the early 1800's.....I was born 1844....they are older"

"It makes you wonder what it was like for them" Alice starts. "200 years as humans....eating, sleeping, feel pain humans" Edward and Jasper share a look.

"Come on" Jasper tugs Alice towards the car.

..................................

Wanda sits at the window in their living room, her knees pulled up to her chest as Jasper and Alice pull into the drive, Pietro speeds to her side and glances down at her.

"What do you think it is they want to talk about?" Wanda shrugs.

"I don't know....but I have a feeling everything is about to change" Pietro leans down to kiss her head before moving to the door to let the two Cullens in. Alice smiles and kisses Pietro's cheek as Jasper waves at Wanda, she stands from the seat and smiles back.

"Hey" he moves to her and takes her hand, she smiles wider and looks up at him.

"Hey" Pietro clears his throat.

"You wanted to talk"

"You two might want to sit down" Alice offers. Pietro pulls out a chair for Wanda, which she takes and he sits beside her, Alice takes the seat across from the twins whilst Jasper remains standing, his arms behind his back, hands held tightly together. Alice looks up at him and nods, Jasper sighs, heavily.

"What is it?" Wanda asks cocking her head. Jasper softens and moves to Wanda, crouching at her side.

"You know that I care for you, very much......and that Alice cares for Pietro" Jasper looks to Pietro who looks to Alice.

"Jasper..?" Wanda whispers.

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in Houston, Texas.....in 1844"

"And I was born Mary Alice Brandon in Biloxi, Mississippi.....in 1901" Alice adds looking to Pietro softly. Pietro leans back in his chair and stares at Alice.

"Is this joke?" Wanda asks her accent thickening with her lowering mood, Jasper shakes his head.

"No, it's not a joke, Wanda....surely you two could perhaps look at this with open eyes?" he asks, he looks to Pietro who sighs.

"Sigurno... vam pustim?" Wanda snaps her head to her brother.

"Zašto? Ovo bi mogao biti okrutna šala"

"Zatim u njihove umove... i da proverite" Wanda looks to her hands and then to Jasper, he's watching her carefully.

"Can I?" she holds up her hands. Jasper looks to Pietro.

"She wants to look in your head" Pietro answers, Jasper nods and watches Wanda's eyes start to glow red, bright red, and the mist creeps from her fingers and up his arms, over his shoulders, and across his face before disappearing into his head, Alice goes wide-eyed as Jasper's eyes turn red.....just like Wanda's, Alice looks to Pietro.

"How long will it take?" Pietro glances to her.

"Depends on what she sees" he answers. "How far she has to dig...." They both look to Wanda and Jasper as his eyes return to gold and the mist retreats from him and back to Wanda who stares at him. "Wanda?" Pietro asks, she glances to him.

"It's true" she whispers. "But there's more......" Pietro raises an eyebrow. "Stvorenja noci.......nemrtvi.....oni koji piju krv....Vampiri" Alice and Jasper don't need a translation for the last term, Pietro frowns at his sister.

"Jeste li sigurni?" she nods and Pietro looks to Alice. "How?.... Vampires are not supposed to exist"

"And humans don't live for 200 plus years" Alice responds. "Or have....." she looks to Wanda. "Powers" Wanda tilts her head and then looks to Jasper.

"Crucifixes?" Pietro asks, Wanda shoots him a dirty look, Jasper smirks.

"Decorative" Alice answers.

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable"

"Mirrors?"

"Myth" Jasper rolls his eyes as he answers. Wanda sighs.

"What do you feed on?" she asks, Jasper and Alice share a look, Jasper reaches for Wanda's hand, she pulls away and he looks down.

"Animal blood keeps us alive, but not as strong as those that drink human blood, they can be very powerful"

"You're vegetarian vampires?" Pietro asks, Jasper nods.

"So...you go into the woods and kill Bambi?" Wanda asks Jasper and Alice chuckle a little, Wanda sighs, Jasper looks to her and nods a little.

"Sometimes it is deer....sometimes...mountain lions, bears....whatever we come across" Jasper sees she's still....dubious, he waves to his head and then to Alice. "Look, see for yourself.....whatever you need"

"Why are you telling us?" Pietro asks squeezing Wanda's shoulder.

"When I first woke.....a vampire" Alice starts. "I had a....vision"

"Like....the future?" Pietro asks, Alice nods pulling something from her jacket pocket.

"Like you and Wanda, me and Jasper are.....gifted......you know Jaz can feel peoples emotions" the twins nod. "I get...flashes of the future....and the first one I had as a vampire....was this" she unfolds the paper and smooths it out onto the table. "That's you two" she points to it. "And then...me and Jaz"

"When?" Wanda asks.

"1920" Pietro pulls the drawing forward.

"Gde smo stali u 1920?" Wanda cocks her head.

"Pariz?" she asks looking to her brother, he shifts his head and shrugs.

"Possibly, when were we in Moscow?" Wanda smirks.

"1950" she rolls her eyes.

"Oh...then yes, Paris" he smirks at her, Wanda rolls her eyes. "Verujete li im?" he asks, she sighs.

"Da" Pietro nods and looks to Alice before smiling and suddenly disappearing, Alice's eyes widen trying to track the blue blur, but he is too fast even for her. Jasper laughs and looks to Wanda who smirks. Pietro now stands with a half-peeled apple in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

"So.....what do we do now?"

"That...is up to you two" Jasper tells them standing. "We can leave and we can forget everything.....but with the promise that you never tell anyone" Jasper shrugs. "Or...."

"Or?" Wanda asks standing and reaching for his hand, Jasper looks at their joined hands softly. "We accept......destiny" she smirks teasing. "And stay together?" Jasper smirks and nods a little, reaching a hand to her cheek. Pietro flashes again lifting Alice up as he goes, she squeals and Jasper glances to them with a smirk. "He's very fast," she tells him, Jasper chuckles.

"I want to try something" he looks to Wanda, she raises an eyebrow at him, he brushes his fingers over her cheek and tilts her head up, he leans closer and kisses her, barely touching, a passing graze. "This okay?" he asks just loud enough for her to head. She nods and reaches up threading her fingers into his hair and pulling him closer, he kisses her again. 


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper sits crosses leg across from Wanda as she meditates, it's the most peaceful he's felt in years, just feeding off of her emotions at that moment. Her eyes closed and her hair pulled back from her face, the red mist curling and leaving her hands in waves, they wrap around the wooden blocks between them.

“When we first left Sokovia...” she starts. “Me and Pietro were thirteen” she opens her eyes, her irises glowing a bright red, Jasper watches her. “And we walked all the way to France.....it took us two months in the middle of winter” She smirks a little. “Is why you are not cold to me” he smiles. “We wear....what you call...scraps?” she asks, Jasper frowns before smiling.

“Rags” she nods.

“Rags.......” she wiggles her fingers and the mist flutters reaching for the wooden blocks, they float off of the carpet and levitate in the space between them. “I thought we would die....many times.....Pietro always used to say that there was something pushing us forward, he tell me, we must get to London....is our destiny” Jasper smirks. “I used to tease that if destiny cared she would send us somewhere hot instead” he smiles and pushes one of the blocks, it floats around a bit before settling back into formation with the others. “But we had to go to London...we had to meet Doctor List and Baron Strucker...we had to be given these.....powers...so that in time...we would end up here” she looks to Jasper. “With you and Alice.....” he smiles as she lowers the blocks. “You have been far kinder to me than anyone that is not Pietro” he shuffles closer and sets the blocks to the side before taking her hand in his.

“Then wait until you meet my mother” he teases leaning closer to kiss her, she smiles against his lips. “She will dote on you both as if you were her own” he brushes his hand over her cheek and she smiles at him, warmly.

“Soon?”

“Soon, I promise” he kisses her again before pulling away and pressing his forehead to hers. “My family is going to love you” she smiles.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am....how could they not?”

“Because...” she raises her hand and the mist swirls around her hand, Jasper takes her hand.

“This makes you incredible” he kisses her hand, she smiles.

“I have something for you....a gift”

“You don't have to get me anything” she shrugs.

“It's little thing” she pulls a small red bead bracelet from her wrist and turns it in her hand before sliding it onto his wrist. “When we little out Otecko....our urm...Papa....he used to buy me little red beads” she looks to the bracelet on his wrist and smiles at them. “Every year for our birthday....we did not have much money....but these beads....” he presses his head to hers. “They mean the world to me....” she smiles.

“And the purple?” he asks.

“My mamička...urm...my mother”

“I cannot take this, Wanda....”

“Do you not like it?” he cups her cheek softly.

“It is beautiful but if it is something your parents gave you.....”

“And I am giving it to you” she squeezes his wrist. Jasper looks to his other wrist and smiles.

“Then....you take this” he pulls off the small leather band with his family's crest on and takes her wrist and slides it over her hand. “We can call it a swap....”

“It will make you feel better about the beads?” she asks, he nods and smiles. “Then a swap” he kisses her softly and stands.

“I have to be getting back” she nods and looks to her wrist with a smile. “Wanda?” she looks up at him. “I...” she cocks her head. “I'll see you tomorrow?” she smiles.

“Of course” he leans down and kisses her before heading to the window, she rolls her eyes and closes it with her mind, Jasper smirks and turns to her. “Why do you use window? We have door?”

“Open the window, Wanda” he smirks. “Please” she smiles and the window opens.

“I'll miss you,” she tells him, he smiles, ridiculously wide as he looks to the window.

“And I'll miss you” he replies before leaving, Wanda looks to the bracelet and traces the crest.

…......................................

Alice stands, her eyes glazed over, intently watching something in her mind. The woods are all mist and shadows, Emmett and Jasper are closest to her, then the other Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie. They're spread out, still as statues, waiting for Alice, ready to spring.

“You sure this is where you saw her?” Jasper asks.

“She's almost here” Alice suddenly spins to Emmet. “On your left” Emmett explodes to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle go wide, looking to cut Victoria off, Esme and Alice following up the rear. Victoria races through the trees, tense but not afraid. Escaping is what she's good at. She reaches---a ravine – she doesn't break stride, just leaps across it—Carlisle pulls up short, yells to Emmett and Rosalie.

“Wait. She's in their territory”

“She'll get away”

“No, she won't” Jasper responds. On the other side of the ravine three giant wolves leap onto the scene and take up the chase after Victoria. The leader is black, enormous (Sam-Wolf). A parallel chase ensues, the wolves and the Cullens keeping to their sides of the ravine, which is the line that demarcates the territories, Victoria leaps back over.

“All ours now” Emmett snarls and the Cullens close in. Emmett grabs hold of her shoulders and hair. They roll head over keester – Victoria uses the momentum to her advantage and flings Emmett off and over her into a tree. She takes the split second he's down to leap back over to wolf-land and keeps running.

“Emmett don't!” But Emmett seeing red flies over the ravine-the second his feet hit the other side-Paul-wolf turns to face him. There's a moment of standoff. It would be simple enough for Emmett to defuse the situation by jumping back-but that's not his style. Paul growls with bravado. That just makes Emmett smile. Victoria is now a safe distance now. She slowly looks back, surprised to see what is happening. She studies the conflict with curiosity. Paul and Emmett charge each other. BAM! They roll dozens of yards in the dirt.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Wanda brushes her hands over her dress in the mirror, she's nervous, she'd never met parents before...let alone vampire parents, she's very nervous, she takes a deep breath and runs her hands over her dress, again, Pietro leans in the doorway behind her and rests his head against the door frame, she smooths out her dress again.

“This alright?” she asks looking to him.

“Wanda, it does not matter what you wear”

“So is terrible!” her eyes widen and she moves to her wardrobe, Pietro moves to her and grabs her wrist.

“No, you look beautiful” he reaches into her wardrobe and grabs her lace cardigan. “With this” he pulls it over her shoulders. “Don't be so nervous, Jasper will think you are beautiful in anything” he kisses her head. “Now, do I have to carry you out to the car” she smirks. “Or are you going to go willingly?”

“I will go willingly” she mumbles. “Let me just get my necklace” he nods.

“I will meet you downstairs” he tells her before leaving the room. Wanda watches him go before moving back to the mirror and running her hand over her dress. “Wanda!!” Pietro snaps.

“I wasn't doing anything” she shouts back, he laughs as she grabs her jewelry and leaves the room.

…...............................

Pietro reaches into the glove compartment and pulls out Wanda's wrist bracers before setting them in her lap.

“You know these help with control” she nods and pulls them on. “Don't look so worried” he strokes her hair. “Wanda” she looks to him. “It's going to be fine, you like Jasper?” she nods.

“Very much” he smiles and nods.

“And he likes you.....destiny likes you two together”

“Pietro...enough with destiny, she does not care that much about two enhanced humans” Wanda teases back, Pietro chuckles and kisses her hand.

“Come on” Pietro nods to the Cullen house just as Jasper opens the front door and steps outside, Alice behind him. Wanda nods and steps out of the car, Jasper smiles at her as she and Pietro walk towards them, Alice beaming at the girl.

“I see I am not going to have to worry about your fashion sense” she teases Wanda who smiles and looks down at her dress.

“Is okay?” Alice smiles warmly at her.

“It's a beautiful dress”

“Seamstress back in Sokovia make it...just for Wanda,” Pietro tells Alice before kissing her cheek. “Anđele moj” he greets, Wanda smiles and gives him a look, Pietro wraps an arm around Alice's shoulder as Jasper takes Wanda's hand soothing out the worry and nerves radiating from her as he does.

“Why are you so nervous?” he whispers, she looks to him, her eyes seemingly a deeper red, she looks to her shoes and shrugs.

“I've never met....parents before” she states. Alice bounces over and kisses Wanda's cheek, the enhanced looks to her.

“You'll do fine,” she tells her with a smile. Jasper squeezes her hand. Wanda nods, Jasper smiles at her and pulls her towards the house.

“Now....fair warning” he whispers to her. “Our mother and father got a little carried away.....just like they did with Bella”

“Does she know?” Pietro asks. “Bella?” Alice nods.

“She does....”

“And she is....okay with it?” Wanda looks to Jasper as he holds the door open for the four of them.

“She seems to be” Jasper answers as he gently takes her cardigan from Wanda, he smiles at her and holds out his hand for Pietro's jacket.

“Thank you” Pietro mumbles handing it over, Jasper folds them over the stair rail before holding out his hand to Wanda, Pietro nudges her and she takes it, the two men sharing a look, Jasper rubs soothing circles into Wanda's hand as she moves to his side, he leans closer to her.

“Don't be so nervous....we're nice people” he teases, she looks to him.

“I know....it's not you” Wanda rubs a hand up her arm, Jasper nods and smiles.

“You are worried about your control?” she nods.

“Is silly I know but....crowds” Jasper smiles.

“It's four people”

“And us..that's eight” he reaches up and soothes his fingers across her cheek before kissing her softly.

“You can do this” he whispers against her lips. “Pietro is right here with you” Pietro presses a hand to Wanda's back. “And there is nothing you can do to hurt us, okay Sugah?” she nods and he smiles taking her hand again to pull her up the stairs. Jasper turns to Wanda and gives her an encouraging smile before he walks backward into the kitchen, where Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme prepare Bouillon and Žemľovka. Wanda shrinks into Jasper's side as he reaches it, his hand finding the small of her back. Esme sees Wanda and stops, emanating maternal warmth.

“Wanda” Pietro and Alice reach Wanda's other side, Pietro threading his fingers with hers. “Pietro” she smiles. “Dobrodošli u naš dom” Esme tries, Pietro chuckles a little as Wanda finally smiles without care. Esme bites her lips. “My apologies”

“It was good” Wanda states.

“I completely butchered it” Esme corrects.

“She's been practicing all morning” Alice chimes, Pietro smiles as Wanda looks to Jasper.

“We're making Bouillon and Žemľovka for you” Carlisle states. “I hope I said that right and I didn't just insult either of you in any way” Wanda and Pietro smile.

“No, that was spot on, no insults” Pietro states. Jasper smiles.

“This is Esme and Carlisle,” Alice tells the twins.

“I hope you're both hungry” Wanda smirks.

“With Pietro's metabolism he is always hungry” Pietro shoots her a wounded look.

“Wanda” he whines kicking her slightly, she smirks a little. Esme and Carlisle share a warm look.

“And then Rosalie and Emmett” Jasper offers, Emmett waves a little at the twins. Rosalie looks between the four of them and then rolls her eyes, Wanda looks to Jasper who rubs her back, soothingly. “Don't worry about Rose”

“Yes, what are two more humans to add to the charges the Volturi will have against us” Pietro and Wanda share a look.

“You think they do not have reason to hide as well, Rose” Esme tells her back. “This isn't Bella all over again” Rosalie scoffs, Emmett taps her shoulder in warning. Wanda cocks her head.

“We do not wish to make things worse for you......We had no idea” Carlisle looks to the twins.

“This is not the same” he tells them. “Bella is completely human and you two are.....”

“Freaks?” Wanda asks, Jasper rubs her back. “We prefer....enhanced”

“You are enhanced....it's difficult because the normal rules do not apply....you are not human nor are you vampires.....it's...it's something between” Pietro and Wanda share a look.

“Would it be easier, if we left?” Pietro asks. “If we leave town?”

“None of us want that” Esme offers. “Please....let's not sour this day” she tells Rosalie. “Pietro and Wanda are important to Alice and Jasper....” Emmett gives Rosalie a look, the blonde rolls her eyes before nodding.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

“It's perfect, Esme, I'm just afraid that if I eat any more with my nerves...I'll ruin your carpet,” Wanda tells the woman softly as Pietro scoffs down his third bowl of Bouillon. Esme smiles at her.

“Don't worry about it” Esme glances to Pietro. “Whatever is left, you can take home” Pietro smiles up at her and then looks serious.

“There will be nothing left” he curls protectively around the bowl and threatens with his spoon. Wanda smiles and shakes her head at her brother. Jasper smiles watching them Emmett nudges him.

“Dating an older woman....hot” Wanda turns and shoots Emmett a look, Jasper smirks to himself. “So your.....gift” Wanda raises an eyebrow. “What is it you actually do?”

“They are complicated to explain,” she tells him, she raises her hand. “But I could show you....” she wiggles her fingers as Jasper and Pietro chuckle, Pietro pulling Alice onto his lap. “Unless you are afraid to let me into your head” Emmett looks to Jasper who raises an eyebrow. Rosalie watches from the corner of the room and raises an eyebrow as Emmett nods, Wanda jumps up and moves to stand in front of him. She raises a hand and rolls her wrist and curls her fingers, the red mist building in her hand before she waves it forward and into Emmett's head, he jerks a little as it settles, his eyes flashing red. Jasper wraps an arm around Wanda as Emmett smiles.

“What did you do?” Jasper asks.

“He is currently reliving the time he taught his little sister to ride a bike” she smiles at Jasper. “It's a beautiful memory” Rosalie stands and looks between Wanda and Emmett.

“You can just pluck memories out....” Wanda looks to her and nods.

“I can manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others, as well as induce sleep or pain and create illusions”

“She's very powerful” Carlisle states.

“Catch!” Pietro shouts throwing something towards Wanda who quickly throws up a shield, to which the bowl bounces off. Pietro smiles smugly. “She can shield others as well” Wanda wiggles her fingers, releasing Emmett from the memory. He blinks and looks to Wanda who smiles at him, he smiles back.

“It's been ages since I thought on my sister......thank you” Wanda shrugs. Jasper takes her hand.

“Come on....I'll show you around” A blue blur shoots past them all and then back before Pietro sits back in his seat.

“I already looked” he teases, Alice laughs as Pietro hugs her closer to him. Jasper chuckles pulling Wanda from the room, he wraps an arm over her shoulder and kisses her head.

“You're doing great,” he tells her. “They love you” she looks to him.

“Rosalie doesn't” he shrugs.

“She doesn't like anyone” he mumbles, she smiles a little.

…............................

“... and this is my room” Jasper announces pulling Wanda into his bedroom, he looks to her as she looks around, finding a wall of glass doors open to a deck. The rest is floor to ceiling books, journals...diaries. Wanda picks up one of the books and glances to Jasper.

“So you're obsessed with history” he shrugs. “But...No bed?”

“No sleep”

“Ever?” he shrugs and moves towards her.

“No nightmares, no drool, no snoring” She considers this, as she runs a hand along a wall of CD's, studying the titles. “Do you have any favorites?”

“Depends. Alternative? Jazz? Classical? The twenties, thirties, sixties, seventies...” he smirks following her.

“Ooh, she knows her music” he teases. “Alright, thirties. Eighteen-thirties. Jazz?”

“Ethel Waters....” He looks at her, surprised, smiles.

“My favorite, too” Off their connection, he pulls out a CD and puts it on. A version of Stormy Weather begins to play. He moves to her, taking her hand, then he starts to turn her in a pirouette, dancing with her, pulling her back towards him, they smile warmly at one another, his arm around her waist as they sway together.

…...............................

Wanda pulls up her hair as she walks past her bedroom window only to backtrack to look out of it, Jasper leans against his car watching her, he waves at her and she smiles, shaking her head she grabs her jacket from the bed and heads downstairs.

“Pietro?” she calls for him.

“What?” he asks around a slice of toast.

“I'm gonna ride with Jasper” Pietro smirks and pulls the toast out to kiss his sister's head.

“Alright. Can I take car then?”

“No, you run” she jokes handing over her keys.

“I'd still be faster” he teases as she leaves.

…...............................

Jasper pulls Wanda into a hug as she reaches him, his lips finding hers in a soft, sweet kiss, she smiles pulling back.

“Ready to go?” she nods, Jasper opens the car door for her and she slips in, he closes the door behind her before climbing in the driver side, he reaches over and takes her hand as he starts the car.

…..............................

Wanda cocks her head as she looks across the parking lot.

“Who's that?” Jasper tightens his jaw and groans.

“Jacob....”

“Jacob?” she asks looking to Jasper.

“Jacob Black.....he's.....he's kind of in love with Bella” she raises an eyebrow. “Come on” he climbs out the car and she follows just as Pietro pulls into the parking lot and climbs out looking to Wanda raising an eyebrow. Edward and Bella stand ahead of them as Jacob strides towards them. His hard expression causes other students to give him a wide berth. He looks almost dangerous. But Bella is delighted.

“Jake!” Edward subtly, protectively pulls Bella back. Students watch from a distance, out of earshot, Wanda looks around before wiggling her fingers, the red mist lowering to the ground and weaving across the parking lot.

“Hey. Charlie said you left town”

“Yeah. To visit my Mom, why?” the onlooking students seem to freeze like statues where they stand, glazed eyes, not staring at anything.

“Just checking to see if you're still human” Jacob concentrates on something, and suddenly Edward seems to be distressed. “I'm coming here to warn you. If your kind comes on our land again...”

“Wait, what?”

“You didn't tell her?”

“Just leave it alone, Jacob” Alice gracefully and swiftly climbs from her car, and moves to Pietro's side, he reaches down and takes her hand. Bella looks to Edward.

“Tell me what?”

“Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding, there is nothing to worry about”

“Listen to you. Did you lie to get her out of town, too?”

“You should leave. Now”

“She has a right to know. She is the one the red-head wants”

“Victoria? Alices' vision”

“I was trying to protect you”

“By lying to me”

“Okay”

“We're gonna talk about this, but... You. Why haven't you called me back?”

“I had nothing to say”

“Well, I have tons” Jacob looks around and notes the others, Edward follows his eyes and smiles.

“Wanda” he states looking to the enhanced who has her hands out at her side, the mist floating out of her fingers. He nods in thanks. She nods back as Jasper rubs her back. Bella looks to Wanda, her eyes glowing red, it's a little unnerving, Jacob stares at Wanda before walking away, Bella looks to him and follows. “Hold on. Hey. Bella”

“Edward, you have to trust me”

“I do trust you. It's him I don't trust” Bella just looks at Edward; strong, independent, not about to acquiesce. Finally, he releases her. She jogs to Jacob. Climbs on the back of his bike. Jacob grins.

“Lose the grin, Jacob. We're just going for a ride”

“Hold on tight” He kick starts the bike, then roars off with Bella on the back. Edward watches them go as Wanda drops her hold on the students, Jasper kisses her head soothing her. Pietro moves to her side and squeezes her elbow.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Wanda sits with her legs in Jasper's lap in the library, his hand on her thigh, across from them, Pietro and Alice sit in the bean bags, Pietro just watching her read.

“So what's the deal with Jacob?” Wanda asks Jasper who looks to her. “He's a little intense.....” Alice smirks.

“He's a werewolf” Jasper answers loud enough for the twins to hear. Wanda smirks and Pietro chuckles.

“Howl at the moon, ripped pants, teen wolf, werewolf?” Jasper smirks and kisses her head.

“No...no, they are more like big wolves.....all fours.....”

“Oh,” Wanda sighs. “Is weird I guess.....turning into a giant dog” Jasper smirks wider.

“No weirder than being able to freeze people, that was pretty.....”

“Freaky” Wanda offers.

“Incredible” Jasper tells her.

“And it's not freezing them” She mumbles. “I just.....control their minds, get them to stand still and then.....I wipe their memories” she looks back to her book. Jasper smirks at her.

“Yeah, cause that's not impressive” he wraps his arm around Wanda who shrugs. He kisses her cheek. “It is impressive,” he tells her.

“I don't see it” she looks to him.

“You are magic, Wanda” she smiles a little and lets him kiss her softly, she smiles and kisses him back. Pietro faux gags across from them, Alice smacks his chest lightly, Pietro chuckles. Wanda and Jasper smile warmly at one another.

….............................

Edward paces, frustrated. Alice is stressed, Pietro mumbles sweet Sokovian in her ear and rubs her back. Bella tries to track their fast-paced conversation with Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme. Wanda sits watching the whole thing, playing with the laces on her gloves.

“Who was it? Someone, we know?” Rosalie asks Edward.

“Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent”

“A nomad passing through?”

“A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive” Bella's chilled by the thought, Wanda reaches up and touches her arm, pulling at the negative emotions, Edward glances to the enhanced human just as the door bursts open. Jasper enters.

“His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house” Jasper moves to Wanda, she holds up her free hand and he takes it pulling it to his lips.

“Someone's orchestrating this”

“Victoria?”

“I would've seen her deciding”

“It has to be the Volturi”

“I don't think it's the Volturi either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too”

“So we keep looking”

“We also take shifts, guarding Bella at her house”

“Another protection detail?”

“Rosalie”

“No, she's right. You can't protect me, watch my dad... ... and search for the intruder. And for Victoria. And keep yourselves fed”

“I'm not leaving you here defenseless”  
“Well, I'm not gonna let you starve. And I wouldn't be unprotected, I have...” She stops... a beat. An idea occurring. She looks at him, a tiny glimmer of optimism flashing on her face.

“What?”

….....................................

“So...this Victoria is after Bella because.....Edward killed her boyfriend?” Pietro asks Alice as they, Jasper and Wanda sit together. Jasper and Alice share a look.

“Essentially, yes”

“Okay” Pietro nods a little setting his head in Alice's lap, she smirks and threads her fingers through his hair. Jasper stares at the male twin.

“Just....okay?” he asks, Wanda smirks a little.

“Wel....you want us to freak out” Pietro waves his hands around. “Like this weirdest thing in the world to happen......you know how things go” he looks up at Alice. “Love conquers all” Alice smiles down at Pietro. “She will lose....and Edward will win.....”

“Because of his love for Bella” Wanda finishes with a smile. Jasper threads his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer.

“You are.....” he smiles at her before kissing her. “Mmmm you are just.....” he smiles so warmly at her that her insides ache. Jasper strokes her cheek and brushes her hair back, Pietro and Alice share a look before he scoops her up and speeds out the room, that blue blur all that remains. “Wanda.....” Jasper whispers caressing along her jaw and down her neck before kissing her softly......morphing into a little harder, warmer, heavier.

…..........................................

Jasper strokes Wanda's spine as she sleeps beside him, their clothes had been abandoned as they move from his couch to the bed. He'd never thought it would feel that good, that warm, that right. He nuzzles into her neck as she smiles, awake, her hand moving to his chest where she traces one of his scars.

“Wanda.....last night.....” she turns slightly to face him, he strokes her face. “I love you,” he tells her warmly. Wanda holds up her hand letting her mist swirl around it, he nods and pulls her wrist up towards his face, she touches his temple. He gets flickers of memories. Children, Wanda and Pietro. Her parents, Sokovia, moments between them all, her and Jasper, the moments since they met, all the little things, touches, glances, and her view, her perception of the night before, the two of them together. She pulls her hand back.

“I love you too” he moves forward and kisses her.

“It feels like a lifetime.....that I have waited for you” he whispers against her lips. “That there was always something missing......” she smiles as he strokes her neck and shoulder. Down along her arm. “That you were missing” she smiles.

“I'm here now” he nods and smiles wider at her.

“Yeah, you are......” he kisses her again.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Wanda sits with Jasper and Pietro, Emmett perched on the couch behind them as Carlisle stands, the five of them watching the CNN report playing on the tv. 

"Seattle is in a state of terror...Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances" Bella and Edward enter. "Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer... Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN" Carlisle turns the tv off moving to sit on the other side of Jasper.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something"

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous..." Jasper starts holding onto Wanda's hand.

"Newborns" Edward adds.

"What, like new vampires?" Bella asks, Wanda takes Pietro's hand, her eyes flashing red as they share their thoughts on the matter.

"In their first few months after the change" Edward answers Bella.

"That's when we're at our most uncontrollable, vicious, insane with thirst" Jasper elaborates. Emmett smirks at Bella.

"Something to look forward to" He teases,

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random"

"Someone's creating an army" Carlisle states. Jasper nods, Emmett rises, enthusiastic.

"Oh, now we definitely going to Seattle" Jasper kisses Wanda's head.

"An Army of vampires?" Pietro asks out loud.

"And they've been created to fight someone," Jasper tells him.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle"

"Regardless, of who are they were may, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long"

"Maybe they're behind it. In Italy, I read Aro's mind...He wants me and Alice to join him... Our gifts would shore up his power......He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him. And if he were to hear of the twins" Edward looks to Wanda and Pietro. "Wanda's gifts......specifically" Bella takes this in.

"We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now..."

"You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target" Carlisle puts and empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder.

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?" Bella can't argue. Wanda looks to Jasper, she sets her hand on his neck and he looks to her.

"It'll be okay," he tells her softly taking her hand from his neck and presses his lips to the back of it.

"Nu crede asta" Pietro states.

"Stiu" Wanda responds looking to her brother.

........................

"What do you think?" Wanda asks brushing down her dress, Jasper smiles behind her.

"You look beautiful....as always" she glances back at him and smiles warmly at him.

"I suppose you have to say that," she tells him back.

"Because I am madly in love with you?" he asks moving towards her, she rolls her eyes but smiles anyway. "It has nothing to do with it being true?" he brushes her hair over her shoulder and kisses her neck. "Every time I see you.....I have to check I am not dreaming"

"You are being corny, what is wrong?" she asks looking to him. Jasper strokes her cheek.

"It's nothing" she grabs his wrist. "Don't...read me"

"Then tell me" she moves his hand to her face and nuzzles into it.

"I am concerned...." he tells her. "This army...." he sighs and closes his eyes. "If it was to come here.....you would be in danger" Wanda smirks and kisses his wrist.

"I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself...." he looks to her. Wanda holds up a hand and lets a ball of red energy bounce along her fingers. "These powers.....Jasper....you don't need to worry about me" he leans forward and kisses her.

"I'm still going to" he whispers. "Cause I love you"

"I love you too..." Wanda tells him back with a smile.

..........................

Wanda sits beside Pietro, and on either side of them Alice and Jasper, Jasper holds Wanda's hand and Pietro holds Alice's. Jessica Stanely stands on stage making the graduation speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up... Our answers were things like astronaut, president...Or in my case, princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – a rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!" Loud hoots and hollers from the audience. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent..." Jasper squeezes Wanda's hand, she looks to him, he kisses her hand. "So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know"

............................

It's wall to wall with teenagers. Dancing, celebrating. Alice has transformed the place into a magical nightclub. Wanda hates it. She keeps to the shadows, hiding, unfortunately, Jasper finds her, he grabs her hand and pulls her out. 

"No, Jasper....I don't.....there are too many people here in so little space" He pulls her closer and wraps an arm around her waist. 

"You'll be fine" he tells her leaning down to kiss her. "I'm right here with you" he pulls her closer still. "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do...." he pulls her closer to the party. 

"And I you" he tells her. "As long as you are with me.....I can take on the world" he smiles at her. "And I want you to know....that I hope you feel the same with me...." 

"I do, Jasper.....of course I do.....you are the first person.....except for Pietro.....that makes me feel....human" 

"You are human, Wanda" he whispers. She looks up at him. 

"No.....I'm not....humans they don't live as long as I have...they can't do the things I can.....I don't know what I am...but I am not human" Jasper kisses her softly. 

"I love you anyway" she smiles at him. "Dance with me....." he takes her hand and kisses the back of it before pulling her towards the dancefloor. Wanda shoots him a skeptic look but does not fight him on it. He spins her and smirks pulling her back to him, she slaps his chest as he chuckles, dancing with her.

 ................................

Jasper watches something over Wanda's shoulder. 

"What is it?" Wanda asks turning to look over her shoulder. Alice stands at the stairs with Bella and Jacob. And then suddenly Pietro is there glaring at Jacob. Wanda moves then, towards the group, Jasper follows her. Pietro growls at Jacob. 

"I suggest you remove – your – arm. Before I do" Jacob does so, slowly, carefully. Alice looks to Pietro. 

"The decision's been made"

"What's going on? You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asks. 

"No..." Alice looks at Jasper. "They're coming here"

 


	17. Chapter 17

The party continues inside. But outside, the discussion is tense. Bella, Alice, Pietro, Edward, Jasper, Wanda, and Carlisle debate as Jacob tries to follow. Quil and Embry are nearby, on guard.

“How long?” Edward asks Alice.

“They'll be here in four days” She answers.

“This could turn into a blood bath,” Carlisle tells them.

“Who's behind it?”

“I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one...”

“I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers” Edward catches Bella's eye as she recognizes the name, shaken. “He didn't start this”

“Whoever did is staying out of the action” Alice states.

“They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision”

“Either way, the army is coming..” Jasper wraps an arm around Wanda. “. ... and there aren't enough of us to protect the town”

“Hold up. What damn army?” Jacob's about to explode. Carlisle and Edward share a look. Edward shakes his head no, but Carlisle decides differently.

“Newborns. Our kind”  
“What are they after?” Embry asks.

“They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse” Alice answers

“They're after Bella?”  
“What the hell does this mean?”

“It means an ugly fight. With lives lost” The weight of it lands on all of them. Beat. Jacob shares a sober look with Embry and Quil. An imperceptible nod. Wanda and Pietro share a look.

“Alright... We're in” Jacob states.

“No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way” Bella argues.

“I wasn't asking for permission”  
“Edward”

“It means more protection for you”  
“Jacob”

“Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?” Carlisle asks.

“As long as we get to kill some vampires”

“Jasper?”  
“They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge”

“We'll need to coordinate”

“Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt”

“We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright”  
“Name the time and place” Bella follows Jacob, Quil, and Embry as they leave, Pietro looks to Wanda.

“Wanda, ce crezi?” she looks to her brother.

“Luptăm” she tells him, Pietro smiles and nods.

“Da, ne luptăm” he agrees looking to Alice with a warm smile. Jasper frowns and takes Wanda's hand.

“What are you talking about?”

“Me and Pietro want to help” Jasper looks to Pietro before looking back to Wanda.

“No,” he tells her. Wanda raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” she asks, Carlisle clears his throat.

“Let's give them some space” he motions for the others to leave, Pietro looks to Wanda.

“Vrei să stau?” Wanda shakes her head.

“Nu, e bine, vom fi bine” Pietro nods and takes Alice's hand as they leave. “Jasper”

“You're not fighting, you're not going to get involved, you're going to sit at home and wait for me....” he grabs her face and kisses her. “Because I won't be able to concentrate if you are there.....and I need to know you are safe....here and safe”

“Jasper” she reaches up and touches his face, the red mist soothing into his mind. “Watch” she whispers letting 'other' memories, the ones she'd tucked away, the ones she doesn't like to remember. The wars. The battles. The armies. The fighting.

“Oh my God” Jasper whispers. “Wanda.....”

“I have fought before. Me and Pietro; we are weapons.....and you do not want to use us”

“You are not just a weapon....you are my girlfriend...and Pietro is Alice's boyfriend....”

“We are nearly 200 years old......do not treat me...us like we are simple humans incapable of protecting ourselves, we are not Bella....no offense” Wanda takes Jasper's hands. “We were created to be weapons....to be....capable of more.....Please, do not treat me as if I am weak”

“I'm sorry” he whipser kissing her softly. “I'm sorry, I didn't...I just....”

“I know” she wraps her arms around his neck. “But let us help you....you and Alice...you're family.....It's been me and Pietro for soo long..that we want to protect what we have now.....and I can't sit at home and worry about you, Jasper...I can't...I will drive myself insane, and I've already been there and I can't go...I can't” Jasper pulls her closer and kisses her cheek.

“Shhh....it's okay....we'll figure it out, we will figure out a way that pleases both of us....all of us” Wanda buries her head into his chest.

…...............................

Jasper grabs Wanda's wrist as she heads towards the couch in his bedroom, he tugs her around into a dance position.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Our dance got cut short,” he tells her pulling her closer. Wanda chuckles.

“There is no music,” she tells him, Jasper kisses her and grabs the stereo remote and hits play, he smirks as the music plays.

“Now there is” he pulls her closer to dance with her. “Promise me something” he starts, Wanda looks up at him. “That...whatever we decide on, however this all plays out.....promise me..that you will be careful, that if you fight, you fight harder than you ever have....to come back to me” she smiles.

“I promise....if you do” Jasper lifts her up, Wanda wraps her arms around his neck.

“I promise” she smiles and kisses him.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Wanda sits on the bonnet of Jasper's jeep, Pietro leans next to her eating, he's always eating, plus Esme loves baking for him. Alice sits behind Pietro and next to Wanda, her arms around Pietro's back and her chin on his shoulder. Jasper and Emmett are already practicing across from them. Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie watch with them. Emmett is flung through the air and lands hard on his back, but immediately springs up to face Jasper.

“Again,” Emmett tells him just as Edward's Volvo skids to a halt next to Jasper's Jeep. Edward and Bella climb out, head towards the others. Halfway to them, Edward stops.

“They're here” From out of the mist skulk eight giant wolves, as wary and on-edge as the Cullens are. Emmett recognizes Paul-wolf; their eyes meet, both itching for a rematch. “They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms”

“They came. That's what matters” Bella sees the red-brown wolf, it turns toward her.

“Jake....”He seems to almost smile, tongue lolling. A sharp look from Sam-wolf gets Jacob-wolf to focus.

“Will you translate?” Edward nods. Carlisle moves slowly towards their pack. Sam-wolf, the biggest and blackest steps forward.

“Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them”

“They want to know how the 'newborns' differ from us”

“They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful... ... then in our first several months of this life” The pack takes this in. Carlisle nods to Jasper to take over. Jasper looks to Wanda who nods encouragingly. Jasper is initially uncomfortable with both the wolves and the attention. But steps forward.

“Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that. And you will lose. Emmett? Don't hold back”

“Not in my nature” Emmett charges Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper is a virtual blur. Emmett lunges several times, his strong arms grabbing at air. Jasper stops long enough to say;

“Never lose focus. One more thing... Never turn your back on your enemy” Emmett lunges again with similar results, until suddenly he freezes – Jasper has him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat. Wanda smiles with pride at her vampire. And there's an impressed rumble among the watching wolves.

“I want a go” Pietro states with a smirk. Wanda chuckles. Jasper shoots them both a look.

“You promised to let me,” Wanda tells him. Jasper sighs.

“Fine...Wanda” she jumps down off the bonnet and walks towards him.

“I know you” she states at Jasper. “You're going to go easy on me” She shrugs out of her red jacket. “I want the big one” she states looking to Emmet.

“Wanda...” Jasper moves to her, worried.

“Have a little faith in your girlfriend” Emmett states.

“She's human”

“Yeah, with superpowers” Emmett points out.

“Trust me,” Wanda tells Jasper. “Please” Jasper kisses her head and steps away. Wanda turns to Emmett and smirks.

“Bring it, Witch”

“I'm not a witch,” Wanda tells him back, she rolls her shoulders and claps her hands together before setting them at her side, she flicks out her fingers which start to glow red, her eyes brightening.

“Ready?” Emmett asks, Wanda nods.

“Ready” he runs at her, Wanda rolls her wrists and thrusts down before she levitates over Emmett and into the tree above, she grabs the tree branch and watches Emmett who stops and looks up at her, she waves and then laughs as a blue blur knocks Emmett on his ass. Alice laughs. Wanda jumps from the tree, Pietro zooming to catch her, he runs with her back to the jeep and sets her on the bonnet by the time Emmett is on his feet. He looks around and then at Wanda and Pietro, they both wave.

“That was sneaky” Emmett teases. Wanda chuckles and nods.

“Yeah. It was” Edward looks to the wolves before answering a question asked.

“Wanda and Pietro are.....unique humans.....Carlisle could explain it better” Carlisle looks to the twins.

“Do you mind?” Pietro looks to Wanda and touches her neck, she shrugs back.

“As long as they don't go spreading it” Wanda states.

“Pietro's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis......It makes him run really....really fast....we're not sure how fast.....and Wanda's thing is neuroelectric interfacing and psionic energy.....it gives her an extensive range of.....gifts”

“Yes, they're technically human.,” Edward tells the wolves. “Just.....enhanced through science......chemicals mostly...” he explains to the wolves. “Radiation....anything the scientist thought of.....it's why Wanda's eyes are red and Pietro's hair is silver....it's very scientific and confusing”

“Can we watch Emmett get his ass handed to him some more?” Wanda asks, Emmett shoots her a look as Jasper smirks.

...........................

Jasper strokes Wanda's hair as she lays with her head on his chest, she's pretty worn out after the morning training.

“Jaz?” she asks softly.

“Wanda” he smiles and kisses her head.

“I know....we haven't spoken much of....of your life, and I feel really bad for it”

“It's not something I like thinking about.....my life before this family......before I knew I was going to meet you” she strokes along his arm, tracing his scars.

“Do you mind if I ask?”

“Of course not,” he tells her. “We are...together, you can ask me anything”

“How do you know so much about the newborn thing?” she asks straddling his waist, he places his hands on her legs.

“Well...I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings” he takes her hand and brings her fingers to his chest, running them over his scars. “Battle Scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me... ... was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight” she smiles.

“This has happened during the civil war?” He nods.

“I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle” she cocks her head.

“Until.....”

“Until I meet a certain immortal. Maria. I was riding back to Galveston... ... after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her...I immediately offered her my aid”

…............................

1863 – Human Jasper rides his horse full throttle down a dirt road. He looks dashing in his Confederate uniform. He slows when he sees three women in frayed dresses and bare feet. Their beauty overwhelms him. Maria, Mexican, black-haired, porcelain-skinned is flanked by two blondes, Lucy and Nettie. He dismounts, politely bows. Maria scrutinizes him. Lucy inhales his scent.

“Lovely. And an officer”

“You'd better do it, Maria. I can never stop once I've started” Jasper is confused but mesmerized as Maria moves closer.

“What's your name, soldier?”

“Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am”

“I hope you survive. You may be of great use to me”

…...............................

“Maria was creating an army?” Wanda asks.

“They were very common in the South. Brutal battles for territory, Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt. I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way... Until I found Alice. Now she'd seen me coming, of course.......and told me about you” he reaches up and strokes Wanda's cheek. “About what we would have.....and I vowed to be better...to do better.....” Wanda smiles and leans down to kiss him, to kiss away the ghosts.

“You are better,” she tells him reaching up to stroke under his eyes. “Gold not red” he smiles. “And I know you struggle....but you are doing so well and I am so proud of you” she coos, Jasper kisses her.

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Are we going to argue about this again?” Wanda asks crossing her arms over her chest. Jasper sighs and runs his fingers through his hair as he paces.

“Yes we are, and I will keep arguing until you change your mind”

“I'm not going to change my mind,” she tells him. “We've been through this” Jasper hangs his head and sighs. “Jasper”

“When you sleep....do you know what I do?” she shakes her head as he looks to her. “I worry, my mind...it just...it comes up with different scenarios..and all I see, is you getting hurt....this isn't some human army like you've fought against before...this is a vampire army”

“I am aware,” she tells him, she moves to him and takes his hand. “Me and Pietro...we are a very well oiled machine when it comes to fighting together......” Jasper looks away, Wanda touches his chest. “Jasper...Jaz” she pulls him closer. “I love you....but this argument...it makes me feel like you are belittling me” she looks up at him. “Are you? Belittling me?”

“No” he shakes his head. “No I am not....you know I think you are incredible” he clutches her face. “Wanda, you are the most beautiful and talented and magic person I have ever met...I am not belittling you” he kisses her. “You mean so much to me” he whispers. “And the thought of them, of anyone hurting you.....It is not because I think you are not capable” he pulls her closer. “Darlin', it is the thought of losing you, that is why I am arguing with you on this...I just want you to be safe” Wanda wraps her arms around his waist as he kisses her forehead.

“I will be....trust in me..” Jasper nods and wraps his own arms around her.

“I'm sorry I made you feel belittled,” he tells her.

“I'm sorry we keep arguing about this,” she tells him back, Jasper kisses her head.

“Me too” he strokes her hair and then pulls back. “How about I cook you breakfast?” Wanda raises an eyebrow.

“You can cook?”

“I was human once” he pokes her nose and then kisses her. “Plus...Esme's been teaching me...I was going to surprise you when this was all over and make you breakfast in bed” Wanda kisses him smiling away.

“You can still make me breakfast in bed” Jasper raises an eyebrow and smirks at her.

“Well...you have to get back into bed then” he lifts her up, Wanda laughs and lets him carry her towards her bed.

….............

Jacob faces Bella and Edward. They're in the center of the field. Jasper stands several paces behind Edward, an arm wrapped around Wanda, if they have little time left they are going to spend it together.

“You're not fighting?” Jacob asks Edward, slightly.....actually very amused. “What, you pull a muscle or something?”

“He's doing it for me. Okay?” Bella answers, Jacob looks at her, at Edward, shakes his head with disdain.

“Whatever. Just tell me the plan” Jasper kisses Wanda's head and steps forward slightly.

“This field will give us an advantage in battle. We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent. It needs to end here”

“Edward and I are going on a campsite. Even if he carries me, they'll still pick up our scents” Bella adds.

“Your stench, however, is revolting” Edward snarks back, Jasper looks back at Wanda who rolls her eyes, Jasper smirks and looks forward again.

“Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks”

“What he means, is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me,” Bella tells him.

“Done” Edward looks to Jasper.

“This is not a good idea”`

“Edward. They won't want to get anywhere near his... odor” Jasper corrects.

“Okay, let's just try it” Edward finally nods. Bella extends her arms to Jacob. He grins, picks her up, holding her tight.

“Eau de wolf, comin' up”

“Run” Jacob runs with Bella, Wanda rolls her eyes.

“What are you worried about?” Wanda asks, Edward looks to her. “She loves you....”

“She loves him too....” Wanda smiles and shakes her head.

“Not the way she loves you” Edward looks down. “She would murder the world for you, that's the love she has for YOU. Not for him” Jasper moves to her side and takes her hand kissing her head. “You have movie love” Edward smiles. “She will end up with you......forever” Edward looks to her.

“Thank you” Wanda shrugs and leans against Jasper's side.

“Shall we go home?” he asks, Wanda smiles up at him and nods.

“I would like that....it's freezing out here” Jasper chuckles and lifts her up, leaning down to kiss her before vamp-speeding away.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Jasper runs his hand down Wanda's back as she sleeps, he's worried, still, and there is nothing she can say to him to stop that. He will always worry about her. Pietro walks into the room and smirks.

“No mind me,” he tells Jasper who pulls the blanket over Wanda. Pietro leans against her desk and bites into an apple. “She really loves you, you know?” Jasper smiles.

“I know....”   
“And you are worried for her.....and she is worried about you” Pietro states. “So much worry...” he smiles at Jasper. “Wanda is a weapon, Jaz....I've seen her tear men in two with her mind......trust me, she will be fine” Pietro bites into his apple. “Don't smother her....she hates that” he leaves the room with a smile. Jasper turns back to Wanda and brushes her hair back.

“I love you,” he tells her, and then kisses her forehead.

…...............................

Jasper knocks on Alice's bedroom door and walks in, Alice sits reading in her chair by the window, she glances to him.

“Can you and Pietro...make yourselves....scarce tonight?” Alice smirks.

“We could...why?”

“I'm cooking for Wanda...”

“Cooking? How human of you” she teases.

“It's the last night...before....just we might...” Alice smiles warmly at him.

“I know,” she tells him and stands. “It's okay...Pietro booked us a hotel room for the night....he wanted it to be special as well...he thought you and Wanda might want the house” Jasper smiles.   
“Remind me to thank him” Alice nods and hugs her best friend.

“They'll be okay, Jaz” he hugs her back.

“Premonition?” Jasper asks.

“No...my gut” Alice answers. “They've lived this long......” Jasper kisses her head.

“Doesn't stop the worry” Alice chuckles weakly.

“No, it doesn't” Alice pulls back. “I'll grab Wanda...I'll take her out for a light lunch and then I'll get her all dressed up” Jasper smiles. “You two just...enjoy this night”

“Only if you do,” Jasper tells her. “After all this time....”

“Yeah....and then a vampire army turns up on our doorstep” Jasper laughs and nods.

“Our luck”

“Oh definitely”

…................................

Pietro smirks as Jasper reaches his side, Pietro looks to him then back to his wardrobe.

“What are you trying to do?” Jasper asks.

“Picking the jacket I'll wear when we go into glorious battle” he teases, Jasper rolls his eyes. “You are so tense about this” Pietro teases.

“Yes, because you and Wanda are not tense enough”

“We will worry the hour before,” Pietro tells him. “Why waste the time before on it? When I am with Alice I want to be with Alice not in battle...” Jasper smiles.

“Wise words...”

“It was bound to happen eventually” Pietro looks to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I want to ask you something” Pietro gasps dramatically and touches his chest.

“Are you going to propose to me?” Jasper rolls his eyes.

“No....not to you” Pietro's eyes widen and then he smiles.

“Oh...Wanda” Pietro takes Pietro's hand. “You are going to propose to Wanda....” Jasper smiles and nods. “Oh, that is..”

“You're happy then?” Jasper asks.

“What? Of course I am, oh you are asking for my permission?”

“Well yeah...”

“You have it, Jaz...I already think of you as my brother” Jasper smiles at him, the two of them clasping hands. Jasper nods.

“Thank you” Pietro turns back to his wardrobe.   
“When are you going to ask her?”

“Tonight, at dinner...hopefully I can keep it from her”

“Yes, it is very difficult to keep things from Wanda....but she tries not to read minds all the time”  
“I know.....I am very grateful otherwise we'd never get out of bed” Pietro turns to Jasper.

“You may be my future brother but I do not want to hear that”

“Sorry” Jasper apologizes with a smirk. “And the grey jacket” Pietro looks to the wardrobe and smiles taking the jacket.

“Do you have a ring?” Pietro asks, Jasper nods.

“My mothers actually”

“Vintage. She'll like that. Wanda loves anything old” Pietro glances to Jasper. “Obviously” Jasper rolls his eyes.

“You're one to talk” he teases back, they share a smile.

…..................

Wanda looks to Alice in the mirror as the small vampire brushes her hair.

“Is there a reason for the makeover?” Wanda asks.

“Not really” Alice answers, Wanda raises an eyebrow at her.

“Alright” Wanda looks back to the mirror.

“Alright...Jasper's cooking you dinner” Alice tells her, Wanda smirks. “And I wanted you to look nice....so...I picked out a dress..and shoes...and”

“I'll love it, Alice” Alice smiles and hugs Wanda.

“Yes, you will” they both chuckle.

…....................

Jasper sets a fork right on the table as the door goes, he smiles and turns to look to Wanda, before his jaw pretty much drops to the floor and beyond, she smiles back and adjusts the bottom of her dress.

“Wow.....Wanda” he smiles wider at her, walking to her. “You look....incredible”

“Alice chose the dress”

“It looks great,” Jasper tells her leaning down to kiss her, she smiles and kisses him back. Pulling back he strokes her side. “I attempted...dinner” she smiles.

“I'm sure it's great” he takes her hand and leads her to the table. “Ooo candles and everything” she teases, Jasper smirks.

“Yes, well....” they share a sad look, he kisses her again. “I love you so much” she nods

“I love you too”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Jasper squeezes Wanda's hand as she finishes the chocolate mousse, she smiles at him. 

“For someone that doesn't eat, you are an amazing cook” he smiles and leans over to kiss her.

“Esme taught me”

“Well I'll have to thank her then, won't I?” Wanda teases stroking his cheek.

“Wanda...” he smiles warmly at her. “Actually....there was something I wanted to ask you” Wanda smiles. 

“You can ask me anything,” she tells him softly, he strokes her cheek and then reaches into his pocket. “Jaz?” she asks as he pulls out a small black box, he smiles and lowers himself down onto one knee at her side. “Jasper, what are you doing?”

“Wanda...I can’t imagine a life without you in it, and having you by my side is what completes me. I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day" he smiles at her and opens the ring box. “Wanda Maximoff, love of my life, will you marry me?" she smiles and looks to him, she then smiles wider and kisses him.

“Of course I will” he smiles and takes the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger, she smiles looking to it. “Oh, Jaz...it's beautiful” Jasper takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

“The ring” he smiles. “Was my mother's, she gave it to me the day I left for the Army...told me...'One day, Jasper...you'll meet someone...and you'll know...the second you look at her...that she was meant to wear this ring'.....and that is you, Wanda...my Scarlet Witch” she smiles and kisses him. “My magic girl” he whispers and kisses her.

“I like that....magic girl,” she tells him.

“Oh Wanda, you are magic” he stands. “Let's get married, right now”

“Now?”

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible!" he tells her. “Plus if we die tomorrow...I want to die knowing you are my wife” she stares at him and then smiles.

“Okay,” she nods. “Yeah, let's get married”

“We'll grab Alice and Pietro” Jasper kisses her. “And find someone that can perform a wedding on such short notice...I love you so much...” he pulls her closer and lifts her up. “Soon to be, Mrs. Hale” she laughs and kisses him.

…........................

Jasper knocks on the hotel room Alice and Pietro are staying in. Pietro opens the door and sighs looking to them both. Jasper and Wanda smile at him.

“Come in, we brought a suit and a dress,” Alice tells them from behind him, she smirks at them. Wanda and Pietro share a look before laughing.

“Of course you did, Alice” Jasper states as they walk into the room, Pietro looks to Alice.

“Just once, I wanted you to be wrong”

“You don't want me to marry, brother?” Wanda asks.

“Oh I do.....just I had..plans” he wiggles his eyebrows, Wanda punches his shoulder but smiles.

…........................

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Wanda Maximoff and Jasper Hale" Wanda and Jasper look to one another, Wanda running a hand over her dress. "Wanda and Jasper, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask of you this question: Do you Jasper, choose to marry Wanda on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I do" Jasper smiles at Wanda.

"I do" he squeezes her arm softly.

"Do you, Wanda, choose to marry Jasper on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I do" She smiles at Jasper.

"I do" she answers.

"Then, if you would, please turn to face one another and join hands as you each take your marital vows. Beginning with you, Jasper: Do you, Jasper Hale, take Wanda Maximoff, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in her, loving her every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I do" Jasper squeezes Wanda's hands as she starts to cry, happy little tears.

"I do"

"And now you, Wanda: Do you, Wanda Maximoff, take Jasper Hale, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for his integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in him, loving him every day, in every way, until the end of your forever? If so, please answer: I do"

"I do" She's really crying now, Jasper smiles and wipes them from her cheek.

"What tokens of love and respect do you offer each other?" Jasper looks to Alice who holds out two wedding rings and places them in Jasper's hand, he places one in Wanda's hand. "The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was Saint Augustine who said, The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference is nowhere. May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised. Jasper as you present Wanda with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Wanda, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed" Jasper takes Wanda's hand in his and slides the ring on her finger.

"Wanda, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed"

"Wanda as you present Jasper with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Jasper, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed" Wanda takes Jasper's hand in hers and slides the ring on his finger

"Jasper, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed"

"Jasper and Wanda, inasmuch as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Congratulations! You may kiss the bride" Jasper pulls Wanda closer and kisses her as Pietro cheers and claps, Alice smiles and chuckles with them.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Jasper holds onto his wife's hand as they walk through the trees to the clearing they are to face the vampire army, he pulls her closer and kisses her head.

“Are you sure there is nothing I can do to convince you to stay out of this?” he asks softly, she turns to him and kisses him.

“I am your wife,” she tells him. “I'm at your side....until the end” he pulls her closer and nods.

“Be careful” he warns worried. “I can't lose you, Wanda”

“You won't” she promises. “Trust in me and my powers.....trust that I know how to wield them effectively” he nods, she turns to stand in front of him and he sighs pulling her closer. “I've been doing this for a long time” she reassures him, nudging his nose with hers before kissing him. “Everything is going to be okay” she promises him, he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him, and her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she tells him.

“As I love you, Darlin'” she smiles and wiggles her eyebrows, he chuckles and presses her against the nearest tree. “Fine, but we have to be quick and quiet, the others will come looking for us soon” she smirks.   
“Just what every wife likes to hear” she teases, he nuzzles into her neck and then licks her. She wiggles against him.

…..................

“No” Jasper argues, stepping in front of Wanda, Carlisle sighs, his idea had been to set Wanda in the field, she could freeze the newborns the second they appear and the vampires could take them out easy enough, Jasper wants her at the edge, close to him, not in the centre on display.

“Jaz” Wanda whispers touching his back, he looks to her. “It's a good idea,” she tells him.

“It puts you at risk” he argues. “One, Wanda, that's all it takes, one vampire and it's all over” he takes her face in his hands. “One”

“Between me and Pietro,” Emmett starts. “Nothing'll get close to her” Wanda motions to her brother-in-law and her brother.

“See,” she tells Jasper softly. “I'll be fine” she pulls him closer. “Jaz” she coos. He sighs and sets his head against hers. “I'm going to be okay,” she tells him.

“If anything happens” he starts looking at Emmett who nods. Wanda takes Jasper's hand and he looks to her, she gives him a small smile and he kisses her. “Okay,” he whispers.

…...................

Wanda walks into the center of the field and takes a deep breath, Pietro speeds to her side and takes her hand.

“Together,” he tells her, she smiles. A male newborn appears between the trees ahead of them. Pietro stiffens and Wanda sets her hands at her side. From behind the newborn, the whole newborn army blitzes out of the woods and into the field! “Now” Pietro tells Wanda and she lifts her hand and flicks her wrist, a newborn flies into the path as Jasper bolts from the trees with lightning speed and tackles him, Pietro disappears faster than even the newborns, he trips and throws and kicks them into the paths of the other vampires as they appear, Wanda thrusts out her hands a group of newborns are caught in her mist, she lifts them up and throws them towards where Sam-wolf lunges forward flanked by two more wolves, they tear them apart. Four other wolves dive into the fray. Wanda pushes her hands together and then pulls them apart, a red ball of energy forming, she turns and throws it at a newborn before linking it with another and another, she throws her hand up and then thrusts it down, the three vampires explode, she nods and looks to Jasper who glances to her, she looks smug, he smiles. Emmett sprints full-bore into the fight, relishing the battle. The wolves work as a pack, coordinated, deadly. Jasper controls the field – strategy, and speed vs strength. Rosalie fights with icy calm. Alice with precognition. Esme and Carlisle fight side by side. The newborns are brutal and strong as hell. Jacob-wolf charges into the clearing, tackling a newborn, going for its neck. Wanda using her powers throws a newborn behind her where Sam and Jacob grab an arm in the mouths and RIP. Paul is surrounded by Three Newborns; Emmett comes to his aid. They share a look, a battlefield rapprochement. Carlisle and Esme move in on Bree – but she backs up frightened. Esme and Carlisle share a look. They relax their attack stance, try to calm her, talk to her...Alice darts from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She sweeps their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Pietro is a step behind her, trying to give her cover. As a newborn appears behind Jasper and bites his shoulder. Wanda spins, flings the newborn to Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle who kill him. Wanda looks to Jasper who touches his shoulder.

“Which of us need protecting?” she asks, he shoots her a look before smirking. She turns and tears her hands apart, which tears a newborn apart, she smirks.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

A massive fire burns as the Cullens and the wolves hurriedly drag what's left of the newborns to it for the incineration. A purple-black smoke rises. Edward and Bella race out of the trees, bee-lining for Pietro, Wanda, Jasper, Alice and the rest of the Cullens gathered near the fire.

"How long?"

"A few minutes. Maybe ten" Alice answers, Bella scans the field for Jacob.

"They timed their arrival well" Rosalie points out.

"Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out" Emmett adds wrapping an arm around Rosalie. Edward stops as he sees someone by the fire.

"What's she doing here?" Bella looks to the fire – by which cowers the newborn Bree.

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it"

"The pack needs to leave" Carlisle states. "The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves" Carlisle looks to Wanda and Pietro. "The twins too..." they both nod.

"Where's Jacob?"

"There..." Jacob-wolf emerges from the treeline clear across the field. Bella sighs with enormous relief. He sees her as well, starts toward her – but suddenly –there is a vicious snarl before a newborn grabs Wanda from behind and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, she screams.

"No!" Jasper snarls and moves across to them, grabs the newborn tearing him from Wanda, Pietro catches her as she falls, Jasper just tears into the newborn.

"Wanda?" Pietro asks touching his sister's face, Carlisle is instantly at her other side and touching the wound at her neck. Jasper moves to Pietro's side and stares down at his wife.

"Jaz" she whispers, he kneels by her head and gives her a sad smile, Carlisle watches as her wound bubbles red, foams, this isn't like usual.

"Snake venom" Emmett points out. "Like Edward did with Bella" Jasper looks to him and then to Carlisle who is staring at the wound.

"Carlisle?"

"It won't work" he mumbles gently turning Wanda's head so Jasper can see the bite. "This is different" Wanda groans and clutches to Pietro's hand. Carlisle looks to Wanda softly. "Get her back to the house" Jasper is already lifting her up, her head lulling against his neck. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Jasper nods and looks to Pietro who nods. They both speed away with Wanda.

......................

Jasper holds Wanda's hand against his lips as Pietro sleeps curled up in an armchair. Carlisle sits looking into a microscope lens behind Jasper looking at Wanda's blood, Wanda who lays, struggling to breathe, sweating, pale, her red magic showing in her veins and her eyes. She watches Jasper as he strokes her cheek.

"Why is it different?" Jasper asks Carlisle. "Why is it...." he looks to his 'father'. "Is she going to die?" he asks sadly, worried, utterly terrified. Carlisle looks up from the microscope and rubs at the bridge of his nose.

"They way the venom is attacking her cells.....they're not human cells" Carlisle moves to his side. "I honestly, I don't know...." Jasper kisses Wanda's hand and looks to her. "I'm surprised she's not...."

"In agony?" Jasper asks. "Wanda's suffered enough, she's been in pain, real pain before....maybe to her, this isn't...that bad?" he offers then sighs. "She just...." he kisses her hand and holds it closer. Carlisle moves around to Wanda's neck, to look over the wound.

"It's healing," Carlisle tells him. "That's a good sign....it doesn't look that bad anymore" Jasper looks to the bite and cringes. "It is better" Carlisle reassures him. Wanda groans. "I'll give her some more morphine" Carlisle touches Wanda's arm gently and moves to his desk, Jasper strokes Wanda's face.

"It's going to be okay" he whispers to her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Everything's going to be okay" he presses his forehead to hers. Jasper kisses her softly before pulling away and moving to Carlisle. "How much pain do you think she is in?" he asks eyeing the morphine.

"Jasper, do you know what you are implying of me?" Carlisle asks.

"Unless you can tell me for certain that she is going to live....all she's doing right now is suffering, I can feel it....and I hate it...." Jasper touches his wedding ring and looks back at Wanda.

"How about we give it a few more hours" Carlisle offers. "If there is no change, we'll talk about this again" Carlisle moves back to Wanda with a syringe of morphine. Jasper hangs his head and wipes his hand over his face before moving back to Wanda, he takes her hand and gives her a small smile.

.............

Pietro strokes his sister's hair as she sleeps, at least he thinks she is sleeping. He sniffles and threads his fingers through her hair, before frowning and pulling up a layer of hair.

"Jasper" he states knowing the vampire can hear him. And he walks through the door and straight to his side.

"What?" Pietro nods to Wanda and holds up her hair.

"Is that normal?" Pietro asks, Jasper frowns and touches Wanda's hair, where it is turning red, and rapidly, Jasper watches the hair in his hand turn red and he looks to Pietro.

"No" he answers. "No, this is not normal...Carlisle" he states, the doc hurrying into the room and straight to Wanda's side. "Her hair" Jasper states holding up Wanda's hair. Carlisle turns Wanda's head to look at the bite which has vanished, all that remains in a small silver bite shaped scar.

"Is it working?" Pietro asks. "Is she...." Carlisle sets his hand over Wanda's heart and concentrates.

"I think she's...turning" Carlisle offers. "It was taking time to.....bond with her....with..."

"Her powers?" Pietro asks. "Because we're...different?"

"Possibly, yes," Carlisle tells him. "Perhaps you should....." Pietro cocks his head. "Because you're human"

"I'm not going anywhere" Pietro argues. "She's my sister....we've been through worse together, I'm staying" Carlisle nods as Jasper squeezes Pietro's shoulder.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Jasper sits beside Wanda, everything in the house is quiet as they all wait, his hand holds to Wanda's as if his life depends on it. She is his life. So it does. He rests his face against her hand and closes his eyes before he pulls back a little to watch her face, waiting for something, anything, for some sign that she is going to wake up.

"Wanda" Jasper whispers, waiting, he strokes her cheek, he can't lose her. Not now, not after everything, not after waiting so long for her. "Please" he begs. "I love you" he sets his head on her shoulder. Pietro watches from the doorway, his arm around Alice.

"How long does it normally take?" Pietro asks.

"Everyone is different" Alice answers him. "It's only been two days.....it could be two more or it could be tonight"

"I miss her" Pietro mumbles.

"We all miss her" Alice corrects. Jasper kisses Wanda's hand, Alice looks to him. "Jasper, you need to feed"

"I will when she wakes up" Jasper argues, Alice looks to Pietro who shrugs and kisses her cheek, they both leave the room, Jasper sets Wanda's hand against his forehead.

"You have to wake up" he begs. "You're my wife and I need you to be okay" he nuzzles into her wrist. "I need you" he closes his eyes.

"Jazz" Wanda whispers, Jasper's eyes snap open and he looks to her, he smiles and strokes her cheek.

"You're awake" he whispers. "You're awake...." Carlisle and Emmett appear in the doorway. Carlisle stepping in and moving towards them.

"Wanda" she looks to him. "I know you must feel disorientated...." she looks to Jasper again before back to Carlisle.

"No" she answers. "I'm not. I know.....I know what I am now" she lifts her hand and watches as her red ball of energy bounces along her fingers, a deeper red then it used to be, more matching her hair. She watches it bounce before it disappears, she looks to Jasper. "I'm sorry" she whispers. "I didn't mean for it to happen...."

"I'm not mad" he reassures her. "I'm just....relieved you're alright" she nods and looks down.

"Did we win?" she asks, Emmett chuckles and smiles.

"We did" he answers, she looks to him and smiles a little.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asks her. Wanda frowns and shrugs.

"Different.....thirsty.....I guess"

"Jasper will take you hunting," Carlisle tells her looking to Jasper who nods.

"I will" he agrees standing and holding out his hand to Wanda.

"Where's Pietro?" Wanda asks.

"Downstairs" Jasper tells her as she slides her hand into his and stands. "Let's....make sure you're not going to eat him first, huh?" he offers, she smiles a little and nods.

"Does he hate me?" she asks, Jasper shakes his head.

"No" he strokes her cheek and she leans into it. "No one hates you" he pulls her closer, she rests her head to his arm. "No one" he whispers and strokes her hair. "I promise" he kisses her cheek. "Everyone was worried sick" she hangs her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"It wasn't your fault" he assures her.

"If I hadn't fought you on staying away" she hurries out getting upset, Jasper takes her face in his hands.

"You still would have ended up in that fight," he tells her, she smiles a little.

"Perhaps" he strokes her cheek as her fingers dance over her neck.

"Come on, we can talk more after you've fed" he kisses her, she presses herself back, almost sending him tumbling, he chuckles a little and pulls her along.

........................

Jasper looks to Wanda as she scrubs at her face, leaning over the river to remove the blood from her, he sighs softly and moves to crouch at her side, he lifts her chin and helps, she can't see what she's doing.

"It'll get easier," he tells her softly, she lifts her eyes to his, still red, he gives her a smile.

"I...Don't...I can still feel it on my face" she reaches for her face. "Can you get it all off?" she whispers, he nods and brushes at the blood on her face.

"Killing animals is better than killing a human" he reminds her.

"I know" she whispers. "....I still don't like the idea of killing an animal"

"I know" he stops her kissing her softly. "Because you are a good person" he whispers against her lips. "That even killing an animal upsets you" she takes a breath and nods. He pulls her closer and settles with her in his lap.

"Can we stay here a little while?" she asks looking out over the river, Jasper nods.

"If that's what you want, Darlin'" he wraps his arms around her as she nuzzles into his neck.

.........................

Pietro paces, sometimes with super speed, sometimes not, Alice and Esme watch him as he worries, waiting for his sister to return from 'hunting'. He'd wanted to see her straight away but can understand the risk, he is technically human and she is now a vampire and all her instincts will be telling her to eat him, so yeah, for now, he'll stay where he is. He sits down and sits on his hands to stop him from moving and then stands as Wanda and Jasper appear in the doorway, Emmett steps closer, wary, Jasper's hand firmly in Wanda's.

"Wanda?" Pietro asks, Wanda looks to him and nods, trying to offer him a reassuring smile. Pietro steps closer and Wanda holds out her hand to stop him.

"You should probably......stay there," she tells him. "Just....give me a minute to...adjust" he nods and wrings his hands together, he wants to hug his sister. Wanda nods and then steps towards Pietro who now clenches his fingers at his side. "Okay" she whispers and reaches for Pietro before she pulls him closer, he wraps his arms around her, she does not return it, for fear of crushing him, she rests her head against his chest and smiles. Pietro hugs her tighter, ignoring the cold and the hardness of her body. Jasper runs his fingers through his hair and looks to Alice. Alice gives him a smile and nods. Pietro strokes Wanda's hair, comforting her, Wanda raises her arms and gently wraps them around him. Both of them clinging to one another, that fear of losing each other, for the first time in years. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Wanda sits bouncing a ball of red energy over her fingers, her eyes flickering along with it. Her powers seem to have inflated since she woke up, flowing through her stronger.

“Her powers remained then” Carlisle points out sitting with Jasper who watches her.

“So it seems” Jasper agrees.

“Which means I can both hear you and read your minds from all the way over here” Wanda teases looking to them. Jasper smirks and looks to her warmly.

“I'll let you get back to her” Carlisle tells Jasper with a smirk before leaving, Jasper moves to Wanda's side in a flash taking her hand in his. She chuckles and smiles up at him.

“How are you feeling?” he asks her, she nods.

“Okay, considering” she answers. “It's an adjustment” he nods in agreement.

“You're doing well, I'm proud of you”

“It's only been a few days” she reminds him. “And I'm still getting used to, I don't know, it still feels weird.....all the sounds and the levels of vision....”

“It can be disorientating” he strokes her cheek, her eyes shift to him, well just passed him actually. “What's wrong?” he asks her noting her shift in mood, her eyes on her reflection in the window behind him.

“The hair” she complains. “I'm not sure I like it” He pulls her closer, his arm around her waist, she smiles and shakes her head.

“It makes you look mysterious and mystical” he admits as she wraps an arm around his neck. “Scarlet Witch” he teases.

“I'm not a real witch” she scolds, he shrugs and nudges her nose, she smiles and shifts it into a kiss. He hums happily against her lips his hand coming up to cup her cheek, fingers tangling into her deliciously red hair, he wasn't kidding, he really loves the hair. He releases her and pulls back from her.

“I feel like I haven't seen you in days” he admits.

“I've been right here” she counters, he smirks and nods.

“I know but you've been getting used to the new you...and I just missed you” she smiles warmly at him.

“I'm right here now” she whispers, he hums and ghosts his lips over hers, she closes the distance yanking him closer to her, he smirks against her lips walking her backward towards his couch.

…...............

Pietro lays with his head in Alice's lap, his mind working at a million miles an hour, Alice threads her fingers through his hair. They're both relieved that Wanda is awake, but still, Pietro won't leave until he is absolutely sure that she is going to be okay. So he's been staying with Alice, here. He sits up, almost as if a lightbulb has gone off inside of his head and turns to Alice, his arm wrapping around her.

“I have an idea” Pietro whispers in Alice's ear, his hand on the small of her back.

“I know” Alice teases looking at him, they share a conspiring look. “I'm in” she assures him, he grasps her face in his hands and kisses her.

“Moj anđeo” he whispers fondly.

…...............

“Let's go away” Jasper states laying next to Wanda on the floor of his room, they'd migrated from the couch to the floor at some point during their machinations, she turns her head at his side to look at him.

“Jasper” she starts. “I'm not really in the best of conditions to be going anywhere”

“Somewhere remote then” he adds. “Just you and me....” he leans up onto his elbow and smiles at her. “We do deserve a honeymoon” he reminds her, his finger stroking her arm. “And I would like to spend time with my wife without having to wonder if everyone else was listening to us”

“Jasper, they're vampires” she whispers dramatically. “It's not like they can't not hear us” He smirks at her and leans closer for a kiss. “Some time alone would be nice” she agrees. “But what if I hurt someone?”

“We can work around it” he whispers stroking her cheek. “Private travel....” he kisses her again and then pulls back. “Private cabin or...villa or something, where ever you want”

“I just want you” she admits, he smiles and chuckles.

“You're so soft” he teases leaning down to nuzzle into her neck, his teeth drawing over her now perfect marble skin. “You're so beautiful” he whispers drawing his hand up her leg, she sighs and chuckles. “What?” he asks lifting his head. “I love my wife, and I am going to show her”

….............

“How does she look?” Bella asks Edward who nods and smiles.

“She looks amazing, Jasper's.....well, he's having trouble keeping his hands to himself” Edward explains as they head up the steps towards the house.

“I should apologize” Bella whispers, Edward looks to her. “Wanda would never have been there if it wasn't for me....”

“She doesn't blame you” Edward assures her. “None of us do” Bella gives him a disbelieving look. “Well, Rose does but no one pays any attention to her” he teases.

…............

“Wow” Bella states seeing Wanda, her hair pulled up into a messy bun but still shocking. Wanda smiles at Bella but clutches to Jasper's hand. He lifts it and kisses the back of her hand softly. “You look amazing, Wanda” Bella points out.

“Thank you, Bella” Wanda counters crossing one leg over the other, a show of her nerves. “I heard you before” she points out. “You have nothing to be sorry for...I argued to be there, I made the mistake, this is not on you”

“But Victoria was after me....” Bella argues.

“And I could have done as Jasper suggested and stayed at home” Wanda adds and turns to Jasper who gives her a sad smile. “But I'm alright” She assures them. “I have everything I need” Jasper smiles and leans closer to her. “Everything I love” Wanda adds before he kisses her, Edward gives Bella a look and the human smirks looking down. Jasper nudges her nose and pulls back to look at Edward.

“Where's Pietro and Alice?” Jasper asks looking to Edward, he shrugs back.

“I haven't seen either of them today” He admits.

“Me neither” Jasper admits. “Which is weird given that Pietro has barely left Wanda's side since she woke up”

“I saw Pietro earlier” Bella points out. “He was at the hardware store” Wanda snorts a little and then covers her nose.

“He was a hardware store?” She asks, Bella nods. Wanda looks to Jasper. “What is going on?” Jasper shrugs and pulls her closer.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Jasper lays with Wanda in the middle of a glen in the trees. It's beautiful out here and even better with Wanda next to him. She sits at his side playing with a daisy chain between her fingers, she's smiling, bright and warm and stunningly beautiful. He loves her. More than anything.

“I thought we could take the summer” Jasper offers her softly brushing his fingers through her hair. “Whilst they get busy with wedding plans we can spend some time together” she hums listening to him. “Just a couple of weeks”

“I thought we talked about this,” she tells turning to him.

“We did, and you agreed to somewhere remote”

“Actually, I didn't...” she counters. “You ended the conversation by wanting to have sex” he smirks at her, she sighs a little. “Where?” she asks him.

“London” he answers sitting up to join here. “Carlisle has a cottage in the country.....remote, peaceful...” he kisses her shoulder and nuzzles closer to her. “Just you and me, Mrs. Hale” she looks to him softly and smiles.

“Why do I feel like this has an alterer motive?” she asks him, he shrugs.

“I can't want to do something nice for my wife?” he counters, she leans closer to him and raises her hand, letting her rest mist form.

“I could read your mind” she points out.

“But you won't” he argues taking her hand, the mist disappearing, he pulls her closer to him. “We didn't really get to enjoy our post-marital time” he points out. “We got married, then bam...vampire army” he kisses the back of her hand.

“Alright,” she whispers softly with a smile. “Fine” she adds as he wraps her up in his arms. “A couple of weeks” she agrees, he pulls her closer as he lays down, she has to adjust herself to straddles his waist. She is happy. Truly for the first time in a very long time she feels happy. With him.

…..........

Jasper sets a small weekend suitcase onto the couch as Wanda brushes her hair at the dresser, she's nervous, he can tell, with this trip she will have to be around humans. As a newborn, he probably should never have suggested it but she's doing really well. She's very controlled considering her age. He's proud of her, and he believes in her. She can do this. He knows she can.

“What do you want me to pack?” he asks moving to their wardrobe. Wanda and Pietro had basically moved in since the vampire army. Not that any of them mind, they all love the twins. Rosalie has even come around to liking Wanda. Possibly with the whole vampire thing now.

“Whatever you think is best” she answers him warmly. He hums a little and opens the wardrobe doors to look over their clothing. He honestly doesn't have much planned for them. Keeping it on an if they're feeling it kind of thing. He knows that not every day she will want to do something, or feel up to anything. He sticks to everyday wear for now. Gathering shirts, jeans...a few jumpers. He should have asked for Alice's help. Wanda's hand find his shoulders and he smiles looking to her.

“Jasper” she coos. “You know what I wear, why do you look so confused?” she teases a little.

“I've never had to pick out clothes before, not even my own” he admits. “Alice usually does it” he whispers, she smiles and kisses his cheek.

“You look good in grey and dark blue,” she tells him taking the deep red shirt back from his hands, she hangs it back up and chooses something more Jasper. He smiles watching her sort through the clothing.

….............

Emmett sets Jasper and Wanda's bag into the car as Carlisle hugs Wanda tightly, he's a little worried about her going on this trip but Jasper has assured him she will be okay. He trusts Jasper's judgment on this. She pulls back from him.

“Thank you,” she tells Carlisle. “I haven't said it and I should have” she adds. “For...everything you've done for me”

“You're family” he assures her. “We do anything for family” she smiles and nods feeling herself getting upset. Wanda moves to Pietro who smiles softly reaching for her hand.

“I'm going to miss you,” Pietro tells Wanda quietly, his little finger looped around her little finger, like children. This will be the first time they've been apart in forever. They have Jasper and Alice now so it's not like they'll be alone. Just apart. Wanda gives him a sad smile, Pietro kisses her forehead and smiles. “But it's okay” he assures her pulling back. “I'll be here when you get back” he promises her.

“And I will be back” she adds. “I wouldn't leave you alone” he nods, he knows this. They share a bond. A twin bond that won't ever be broken. She touches his cheek and then moves onto the next family member to say goodbye to, they have a whole family now. Not just the two of them. But an entire family. Jasper moves to Pietro's side, the two of them stand together as they watch Wanda saying goodbye to the others. Pietro worries his hands together and then turns to Jasper.

“Look after her” Pietro tells Jasper who nods.

“I will” he assures him, the two of them sharing a look. Jasper pats Pietro's shoulder and then moves back to Wanda who smiles talking with Rosalie.

….........

Jasper closes the car door and lets out a breath, Wanda smiles from her seat and reaches over for his hand. He smiles threading his fingers with hers as he starts the car.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Jasper kisses Wanda's shoulder as she worried her lip. The flight is making her a nervous wreck but he's trying to keep her calm, keep her mind off of the humans currently close by. It may be a private jet but it's still staffed and piloted by humans. He's so proud of her. She's managing to control her thirst, and granted, he may be helping her along with that, but he is still proud. She leans against his side letting him wrap his arm around her.

“How are you holding up?” he asks her softly. She nods a little and clutches to his knee.

“Holding up.....barely” she answers looking up at him. “Are you sure about this?” she asks, he nods and strokes her cheek.

“I am very sure” he admits. “You can do this” she snuggles into him and smiles. “I love you,” he tells her softly.

“I love you too” she whispers warmly, he nuzzles into her hair. He really does love the new red color.

….........

Jasper sets his and Wanda's bags down next to the couch as Wanda follows him in, her eyes widening as she looks around. He knew she's like it.

“It's so beautiful” she whispers looking around the small cabin. He knew that she isn't the sort of woman that would like beaches and islands, he knew she would prefer a cabin in the middle of the woods with an old log fire. He knows she likes the sort of place they can curl up and listen to the sounds of the natural world around them. Plus out here there is less risk of human injury. He moves to her and threads his fingers with hers at her side, she smiles warmly at him.

“Wait till you see the bed” he whispers pulling her along the hall towards the bedroom, she smirks a little and then chuckles softly.

“Jaz” she coos, he pulls her closer to him, his lips ghosting over hers.

“I love my wife,” he tells her. “So what if I want to spend our honeymoon in bed”

“I want to do more than lounge around in bed” she complains a little. “I want to test out my new...powers” he smiles a little. “I want to know what I can do” he brushes her hair back from her face and smiles proudly at her.

“Oh I just fell so much more in love with you” he admits. “We can do that, and I'll help you in any way I know” she nods, she knows this. His fingers ghost over her flesh. “You're so beautiful” he whispers. He's so in love with her, right now, and he knows, that every day that comes, he will fall more and more in love with her. His wife. His soulmate. His mate. She turns towards him and he kisses her, lips moving surely against hers. He's never felt this way with anyone, ever. Wanda is the utter love of his life. And he feels that flooding through him. Because this woman is something else. She's overcome so much, and is still this person stood before him, this loving, caring, wonderful person.

“Show me this bed” she whispers against his lips, he smiles and pulls her into the bedroom. He had called ahead wanting to surprise her. So he had the bed decorated with rose petals, there are candles on every surface, soft fabrics draping over the windows casting a romantic red glow on the room. And the bed itself is beautiful. Rustic and hand-carved, by Emmett actually for them and this bed will be returning to Forks with them. She touches the post, inlaid with swirls and mist. He watches as she smiles tracing the carved representation of her powers.

“It was a gift,” he tells her brushing her hair back so he can kiss her neck. “From Emmett” she glances to him. “He worked hard on this” she smiles a little. “And he warned...that's it's sturdy” he mocks in Emmett's voice, she rolls her eyes and turns to face him.

“It's a very thoughtful gift” she assures him. “Remind me to thank him when we go home” he nods and strokes her cheek.

“What do you want to do first?” he asks, she smirks and he can't help but smirk back at her, knowing just what is going on inside her head, she grabs his shirt and pulls him with her as she backs towards the bed.

…..............

Jasper strokes his fingers down Wanda's spine as she lays on her front beside him, leaning on an elbow so he can watch his fingers make their journey. She's so beautiful. And he can't think it enough, it doesn't feel enough.

“My wife” he whispers warmly, so full of love. He never thought he would get this. His happily ever after. The longer it went where he and Alice didn't meet their other halves, they just assumed that it would never happen. And then in bounced Wanda and Pietro. Proving them wrong. And now he gets to call this woman his wife. There are things that he wishes they could have. Children; are one. He knows she would make a wonderful mother but that's not something that is in their cards. But that's alright, they have each other and that's all they need. He leans down and kisses her shoulder taking a breath. “My wife” he repeats in her ear and she smiles letting her eyes flicker to his.

 


End file.
